Never leave you (Español)
by ArteReiko
Summary: Después de ver a su compañero de clases Isana Yashiro ser perseguido por un skater, Asuka decide seguirlos para rescatar a su compañero, pero gracias a una serie de eventos se ve obligada a unirse al clan rojo y averiguar quién mató a su miembro. Misaki X OC [I don't own K]
1. Asuka

**Capítulo 1: Asuka**

"¿Me necesitas para algo más ? Le dije a mi compañera Kukuri, mientras terminaba de mover una cajas que contenían muchas cosas para el festival.

"Oh, gracias Asuka. Ahora que lo preguntas, necesito algunos ítems para terminar la decoración del festival ¿Te importaría ir a la ciudad a comprarlos?" Me dijo la chica con las manos juntas rogándome para hacerlo.

"Si, no me importa, de hecho me estaba cansando de ir de aquí para allá con cajas por toda la escuela".

"Ah, gracias, GRACIAS Asuka, eres la mejor" dijo la chica con una sonrisa en su cara mientras me daba el dinero y la dirección del lugar al que debía ir.

Soy Asuka Reiko, soy una colegiala de 17 años de la escuela secundaria Ashinaka; tengo cabello negro largo y ojos azules, siempre dejo mi cabello suelto y con raya al medio, dejando que mi cabello caiga a mi cara cuando no lo estoy arreglando. Me gusta usar calcetines hasta la rodilla negros, combinando con mi uniforme escolar. Y en este momento me dirijo a la ciudad Shizume.

'Gracias a Dios Kukuri me envió a otro lugar que no fuera la escuela; me estaba aburriendo un poco con las preparaciones para el festival. Uff de verdad necesito un descanso.' Dije en mi cabeza.

Finalmente llegué a la ciudad y con todos los útiles en una bolsa iba a volver a la escuela, cuando me llamo la atención. Era Isana Yashiro mi compañero de clases, pero estaba siendo perseguido por una skater. Ambos estaban corriendo muy rápido entre la multitud. No sabía que había pasado, pero no podía dejar a mi compañero solo mientras alguien lo perseguía tan ferozmente.

Corrí tras ellos con todas mis fuerzas hasta que los alcancé en un callejón. "Yashiro!" grité sin pensar y él me encontró.

"Asuka!? ¿Que haces aquí?" me dijo sorprendido de verme.

"Uh yo..." No sabía que decir. Yashiro estaba acorralado por el skater, él tenía cabello castaño con una gorrita negra, un par de auriculares alrededor de su cuello, una remera blanca con mangas largas, unos shorts verde oscuro y un sweater rojo al rededor de su cintura, y encima de todo ¡tenía un bate de baseball en su mano! ' ¡¿Qué diablos hiciste para meterte en esta situación Yashiro!?

Pero no podía quedarme ahí haciendo nada, así que corrí al lado de Yashiro y enfrenté al otro chico con una cara enojada y grité "¡No sé que fue lo que hizo Yashiro, pero no voy a dejar que le hagas daño!" Con esas palabras creí que había empeorado las cosas , pero para mi sorpresa el chico me dio una reacción poco ortodoxa.

Él se quedó ahí parado mirándome con su cara sonrojada y una mirada confundida. Por qué reaccionó así, creí que iba a arrasar con nosotros dos, pero en ese momento recordé que todavía tenía la bolsa con los útiles y mi mente reaccionó de inmediato, si queríamos salir de esta teníamos que actuar rápido. Así que sin pensarlo mucho arrojé la bolsa a su cara y lo golpeé con el contenido de ella, agarré a Yashiro de la mano y empecé a huir del chico. "Corre Yashiro, Vamos!" Dije, mientras me maldecía por la estúpida decisión que tomé, pero no hay tiempo para eso, necesitamos salir de aquí tan rápido como podamos.

Un momento después del lanzamiento de la bolsa, el patinador estaba gruñendo y emanando un aura roja a través de su cuerpo y un segundo después estaba persiguiéndonos con mucha velocidad en su patineta.

"Oi! Vuelve aquí Isana Yashiro!" Gritó el chico moviendo su bate a unos centímetros detrás nuestro casi tocándonos. Pero en ese momento: "Kusanagi-san!" Gritó de nuevo el chico, no sabíamos a quien se refería, pero justo frente a nosotros estaba un hombre rubio con lentes oscuros color violeta y un encendedor en su mano y estaba arrojándonos bolas de fuego él. "¡Cuidado! " grité mientas sostenía a Yashiro y nos arrojé al suelo. Por fortuna esquivamos el ataque, pero ambos hombres nos acorralaron y no teníamos escapatoria .'Diablos! Qué hago ahora, no tengo ningún tipo de arma que pueda usar para pelear! ¿Qué va a pasarnos?' Me enojé conmigo misma por ser tan impotente, me di por vencida, esperando por lo que sea que iba a pasarnos mientras cerraba mis ojos, cuando de repente un chico de cabello negro y cola de caballo calló del cielo frente a nosotros. Él llevaba una espada. 'Genial, otro tipo peligroso llegó' fue lo que pensé, pero esa persona estaba peleando con los otros dos hombres 'Probablemente esté de nuestro lado' pensé, pero luego agarró a Yashiro y lo sostuvo contra sí, sólo para saltar hasta la punta del edificio, dejándome con la más extraña sensación que sentí en el día. Con todo lo que pasó, concluí que él fue el tipo más raro que me encontré hoy.

Pero de repente me di cuenta que¡ me dejaron atrás. Él se llevó a Yashiro y huyó, dejándome con estas personas peligrosas y sin idea de QUÉ DIABLOS había pasado. Justo detrás de mi escuché un ruido y salté del piso asustada. Esos hombres seguían ahí.

"¡¿Qué hacemos ahora Kusanagi-san!? Isana Yashiro escapó." dijo el adolescente que iba a perseguir a los dos chicos, cuando su amigo lo paró antes de que se vaya.

"No te preocupes, vamos a pasar a la siguiente fase del plan" dijo muy relajado presionando un botón en su celular. No entendí para qué fue eso. Parecían bastante bien después de todo lo pasó.

Sólo me quedé en el suelo sin saber qué hacer, si me levantaba ellos me verían y me perseguirían, y ahora sé que pueden lanzar bolas de fuego, pero si me quedaba, probablemente me ignorarían y se irían, después de todo estaban persiguiendo a Yashiro, no a mí. Así que decidí jugar a lo seguro y me quedé. GRAN ERROR.

"Oi Yata-chan no dejes a la chica escapar, puede sernos útil, ella conoce a Isana Yashiro, llévatela contigo y vayan a HOMRA" dijo el rubio encendiendo un cigarrillo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡¿Qué?! Gritamos el adolescente y yo al mismo tiempo. ¡¿P-po-por qué d-debería hacer eso!? Gritó el chico con su cara roja. 'Creo que debo estar loca, pero al verlo así, él parece lindo'. Así que su nombre es Yata y el rubio es Kusanagi, y la cruel realidad que no quería aceptar era verdad, esos hombres son miembros del clan rojo, eso quiere decir que Yashiro debió hacer algo MUY malo, para ponerlos así.

"Tengo cosas que hacer antes de volver al bar, así que te lo encargo" dijo Kusanagi antes de salir del callejón saludándonos.

Con los dos solos ahora, el patinador me miró desde arriba aún con la cara sonrojada y empezó a acercarse a mí. Mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido y cerré los ojos, no sabía que esperar de él. Pero luego sentí sus manos sujetar mi cintura y con un impulso me levantó del suelo, poniendo todo el peso de mi cuerpo en su hombro. Abrí rápidamente mis ojos para ver el final del callejón desde una altura más alta y me di cuenta que el chico me estaba cargando en su hombro! Él había puesto una mano en la parte trasera de mi cintura sosteniéndome. Volteé mi cara sólo para ver su expresión de enfado con unas mejillas rosas en su car, mientras caminaba hacia la salida del callejón, antes de procesar lo que estaba pasando.

Estaba enojada y avergonzada por su repentina acción . "Hey ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo!?" Grité mientras daba patadas y golpeaba su espalda intentando huir.

 **Misaki Yata P.D.V (Punto de vista)**

"¡Oi deja de hacer eso! La gente va a creer que algo raro está pasando si sigues haciendo eso!" Grité a la chica. Tan solo cargarla era suficiente, ahora si va a hacer un escándalo... Y tuve que cargarla porque sabía que iba a huir si le decía que me siguiera, después de todo esta chica nos alcanzó hasta este callejón. 'Ella es rápida.' Pensé mientras la veía se reojo.

"¡Déjame ir idiota!" Dijo mientras se movía para zafarse. Se estaba moviendo bruscamente, haciendo que nos cayéramos al suelo, pero la sujeté más fuerte que antes usando ambos brazos para que no escapara. Pero de repente sentí algo raro, ahora tenía una mano en su cintura pero podía sentir algo suave con mi otra é con mi mano un poco la parte que estaba tocando intentando averiguar que era. Era algo cálido al toque, pero luego sentí una tela con mis otros dedos, cuando de repente escuché...

"¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTÁS TOCANDO!? ¡PERVERTIDO!" su grito me sorprendió y me di cuenta de que la cosa suave que estaba tocando era su t-trasero!

"L-lo- lo siento! No lo hice a propósito! Grité levantando mi mano rápidamente, sintiendo mi cara más caliente que nunca. "Tch" no puedo soportarlo más, sostuve sus piernas con mi mano ahora libre y comencé a correr hacia HOMBRA por el atajo que conozco, con la colegiala gritando y quejándose.

Finalmente llegamos a HOMRA, y bajé a la chica, ella me vio con una expresión fría. Pero mi trabajo era hacerla entrar al bar, así que reuní valor para tomar su mano gentilmente para no asustarla o lastimarla, pero ella me habló.

"¿Así que esta es la base del clan rojo?" Dijo ella muy calmada, mirando la entrada del bar.

"N-no vas huir?"

"Bueno, estoy aquí ahora, supongo que no vale la pena , es decir adentro puedo haber más miembros y si huyo podrían alcanzarme muy fácil" dijo una risa.

 **Asuka P.D.V**

Noté que se sonrojó un poco con mis palabras, desviando la mirada, cuando recordé: "Tu nombre es Yata, verdad?"

Él me miró de nuevo "S-si, p-puedes llamarme Yata.

"Esta bien, soy Asuka Reiko. Llámame Asuka" Dije con una cálida sonrisa, denla cual no sé por qué lo hice, hace un momento estaba enojada con él por forzarme a venir aquí, pero ahora parece menos aterrador que en el callejón.

"S-si, A-Asuka. Es un l-lindo nombre". Dijo él nerviosamente mientras entraba al bar y yo lo seguía adentro cerrando la puerta detrás de mi.


	2. Presentación

**Capítulo 2 : Presentación**

Entramos al bar, su interior era algo que nunca había visto con mis ojos, el estilo del bar era como un antiguo bar inglés, muy hermoso y ordenado, se ve que dueño debe apreciarlo mucho.

"Ya vine" dijo Yata a las personas que estaban adentro, mientras entrábamos al bar.

"Oh bienvenido de vuelta Yata-chan" dijo Kusanagi. "Veo que trajiste a la chica contigo, tuviste problemas?" Agregó con un tono burlón.

"¡Eh, qué haces aquí Kusanagi-san! Dijiste que tenías cosas que hacer antes de regresar al bar." respondió Yata enojado.

"Oh si , eso. Mentí. Sólo quería ponerte en una situación en la que estés solo con una chica linda y te vieras obligado a hablar con ella. Y parece que lo lograste" dijo el rubio divirtiéndose con las reacciones del chico.

Mientras esos dos discutían en la barra del bar, una niña que estaba sentada en el sillón hasta ahora, se acercó a mi y jaló mi pollera para que la viera. Era una niña hermosa, parecía de juguete con su cabello blanco, ojos rojos y piel blanca, vestida como gothic lolita y con un tierno sombrerito atado con un lazo en su cabeza¿ Qué hacía una niña tan bonita en bar y a esta hora? Ella me miró y susurró " Tu rojo va a ser muy cálido y dulce", aunque no entendí a que se refería, luego soltó mi pollera aunque aún me miraba. Me agaché para estar a su altura y le pregunté "¿Cómo te llamas niña?" con un tono dulce y tranquilo.

"Anna" me dijo simplemente.

"Es un nombre muy bonito Anna, yo me llamo Asuka" Ella se sorprendió un poco al oír mi nombre, pero luego me sonrió inocentemente. 'Ella es ...TAN linda' no pude evitar pensarlo, y lo siguiente que hice fue tomarla en mis brazos y abrazarla. De la nada el bar calló en silencio, y los dos hombres de la barra me miraron sorprendidos.

"Q-qué que pasa ella es muy tierna, no pude resistirme" y no parecía que a Anna le incomodara, ella también me estaba abrazando.

"Pff-hahaha" Kusanagi se reía desde la barra al ver mi actitud un poco infantil. "Se ven lindas juntas, no lo crees Yata-chan?"

Sorprendido por la repentina pregunta, sólo pudo contestar con un: "Ah, bu-bueno e-e-ellas lucen b-b-bi-bien, creo" murmuró Yata mientras intentaba crear una respuesta sin mirarnos directamente y rascando su cabeza. No pude evitar reírme un poco de su reacción intentando cubrirme con una mano.

"Bueno, ya que estoy aquí ¿para qué me necesitan?" Pregunté mientras me levantaba .

"Cierto, toma asiento" me invitó el rubio señalando el sillón. Me senté y luego Anna se sentó a mi lado. "No, nos presentamos, soy Izumo Kusanagi, y soy el dueño del bar " me dijo mientras me ofrecía lo que parecía un vaso largo de jugo exprimido de naranja. Yo acepté y luego me presenté "Yo soy Asuka Reiko, estudiante de la secundaria Ashinaka" tomé un sorbo del vaso en mis manos "Tienes un bar muy único y bien cuidado" agregué con una risa, obviamente halagándolo por su orgullosa introducción como el dueño del bar.

" Gracias, si tan sólo todos los miembros frecuentes de este bar dijeran lo mismo" dijo dirigiendo la mirada hacia Yata, único miembro del clan que estaba presente en ese momento y que estaba sentado en la barra escuchando. "Y este es el lugar de encuentro del clan rojo, nuestra base, HOMRA". Aunque ya lo había supuesto, aún así me impresionó escucharlo directamente. Ellos son un difamado clan de donde sólo se oyen terribles cosas, pero aquí estoy y no me lo parece.

"Bueno Asuka-chan necesitamos que respondas unas preguntas a cerca de Isana Yashiro, crees que puedas" me preguntó sin presionarme.

"Claro" respondí, pero todavía sin saber que tipo de preguntas eran o por qué este clan estaba metido en algo con Yashiro.

"¿Desde cuando conoces a Isana Yashiro y qué tipo de persona es?"

"Desde hace poco, él acaba de transferirse hace algunas semanas, pero no recuerdo con exactitud, aunque... ahora que lo pienso creo que nadie en la clase lo sabe tampoco, y aún así incluso saltándose clases o llegando tarde, se lleva muy bien con todos, es como si todos lo conocieran y lo aceptaran... pero nunca lo había pensado antes, yo no sé absolutamente nada de él, además de su nombre". Mis propias palabras me hicieron dudar y temblar ¿Quién era Yashiro?

Kusanagi y Yata intercambiaron miradas, no se oía como si Asuka estuviera mintiendo , pero si parecía que la historia de Isana Yashiro era incierta. Kusangi puso una mano en el hombro de Asuka haciendo que ella levantara la mirada "Está bien no tienes que exigirte mucho" dijo, quitándole un peso de encima a la chica. Así continuaron las preguntas durante unos cuantos minutos, pero la conclusión final era la misma: Isana Yashiro era alguien del que no se podía saber nada.

De repente se oyó en la entrada el sonido de la puerta abriéndose de par en par y varios hombres entraron al bar exaltando a la adolescente, todos eran mayores que ella y podrían ser, lo que ella suponía que eran, los demás miembros del clan. Al entrar todos lo primero que notaron era la chica con cabello negro y grandes ojos azules que contrastaban, vestida con uniforme de colegiala que miraba a los hombres un poco nerviosa con un pálido tono rosado en las mejillas. Sólo pasó un momento de silencio, que no duró hasta que los miembros comenzaron a dirigirse hacia ella, tomando por sorpresa a todos los que ya estaban a dentro.

"¿Quién eres?!"

"¿Por qué no me avisaron que había una belleza en nuestro bar?!"

"¿Cómo te llamas linda?"

"Kusanagi-san ¿Quién es la diosa que está sentada en el sillón?

"¿Cuántos años tienes?"

Preguntas tras preguntas asfixiaron a Asuka, mientras Kusangi trataba de calmarlos y explicar las cosas. "A ver todos, ella es Asuka-chan y está ayudándonos a averiguar la identidad de Isana Yashiro, así que no se propasen con ella y déjenla respirar" terminó de dirigirse a ellos. "No te preocupes Asuka-chan, no dejaré que hagan nada, parecen tontos y peligrosos, pero son buenas personas" se dirigió a Asuka calmándola.

En ese clima más tranquilo los miembros comenzaron a presentarse con la chica.

"Mucho gusto señorita, mi nombre es Yō Chitose, puedes llamarme como quieras" dijo el chico mientras besaba la mano de la muchacha. Segundos después Chitose fue golpeado en la cabeza por un chico con gafas y un sombrero.

"No escuchaste, no alteres a la chica, me disculpo por el comportamiento de mi amigo, soy Masaomi Dewa". Dijo dándole un apretón de manos a la chica.

"Hola, un gusto" Le respondió a ambos.

"Hola soy Shōhei Akagi y ese de ahí es Saburōta Bandō" Dijo señalando a su amigo encapuchado y gafas de sol, que la saludaba de lejos.

"Hola, qué tal?" Contestó la chica alegremente.

Dos miembros más se acercaron "Hola me llamo Kōsuke Fujishima y este es Eric Sōlt "se presentó con una sonrisa, mientras apuntaba a su amigo rubio, que parecía acercarse repentinamente a la chica para mirarla de cerca y decir:

"Those eyes... Are you foreign?" Preguntando en otro idioma, causando que los demás se quedaran mirando, esperando una respuesta.

A lo cual Asuka respondió ***** "No, I was born here in Japan, but my mother was American, so that's why I have this blue eyes" pronunciando cada palabra perfectamente, sorprendiendo a todos en el bar y haciendo que le rubio sonriera.

 ***** ("No, nací aquí en Japón, pero mi madre era Norteamericana, por eso tengo estos ojos azules")

Finalmente el último miembro del clan se presentó "Rikio Kamamoto, un placer conocerte." Le dijo a la chica amigablemente ofreciendo su mano para saludarla. A lo cual la joven respondió " Encantada de conocete" estrechando su mano. Todos en el bar eran muy buenos con la muchacha, haciendo que se sienta cómoda. Pero aún había algo que la seguía molestando, y se decidió a averiguarlo.

"Bueno ahora es mi turno de preguntar ¿Por qué están tras Yashiro?" preguntó la colegiala. El bar quedó en silencio, todos evitaban su mirada, ella creyó que había arruinado el momento, pero unos segundos después Kusanagi respondió.

"Supongo que con todo esto que te hicimos pasar, mereces saber la verdad...creemos que Isana Yashiro mató a un muy querido miembro de nuestro clan." La chica se quedó paralizada en su asiento al oír la palabras.


	3. Un nuevo miembro

**Capítulo 3 : Un nuevo miembro**

"N-no, no puede ser!¡ Yashiro es un estudiante de secundaria como cualquiera, él no pudo hacer eso! Tal vez tienen a la persona equivocada" decía la muchacha mientras se levantaba del sillón.

"Tenemos pruebas, ahora mismo un video donde se muestra al asesino, está siendo reproducido en todos los dispositivos de la ciudad, mostrando la imagen de tu compañero en cada uno" dijo Kusanagi acercándose a la chica para que viera la evidencia que incriminaba a Yashiro. Al verlo no podía creerlo, sí , era su compañero, pero aún no quería aceptarlo, ella quería estar de su lado e iba a dejarlo en claro, cuando en ese momento, bajó un hombre por las escaleras. Era un hombre alto, pelirrojo, con una mirada seria y un aura amenazante, la chica se percató de su presencia y esperó a que el hombre hablara.

"¿Por qué hacen tanto escándalo?" Preguntó con una mano rascando su cabeza, con un tono de voz un poco molesto y cansado.

"Oh ¿te despertamos Mikoto?" Preguntó Kusanagi.

'¿Dijo Mikoto? Ya había escuchado de él, es el líder del clan, tiene un gran poder y control del fuego, creándolo de la nada.' El mismo Mikoto del que se dice que calcina a todos sus enemigos, ese mismo hombre estaba a unos pocos metros de distancia de mí.

El hombre me miró un poco confundido por ser alguien que nunca había visto y que no esperaba encontrar en el bar. "¿Quién es ella?" Preguntó a todos, esperando que alguien conteste por mí, pero fui yo quien rompió el silencio y dirigí mi mirada hacia el intimidante hombre para presentarme ante él y aclarar sus dudas, cosa que nadie esperaba que yo hiciera incluyendo al pelirrojo.

"Soy Asuka Reiko, estudiante de la secundaria Ashinaka, 17 años" Dije en un tono de voz fuerte y claro para que todos en el bar me escucharan y para que el pelirrojo se volteara a verme. Me acerqué y me encontraba cara a cara con él. Obviamente el hombre tenía que mirar hacia abajo para verme por la diferencia de altura, él era una persona muy alta a mi lado. Aún seguía mirándome un poco confundido.

"Tu debes ser Mikoto Suoh, el líder del clan".

"Um". Me contestó asintiendo sin inmutar.

"Perdona la intromisión, y um... el haberte despertado, supongo. Pero fui traída hasta aquí, para responder unas preguntas y luego irme, pero... por lo que acabo de oír no creo que me sea posible." Levantó una ceja el líder.

"Ustedes dicen que mi compañero es el asesino de un miembro suyo, pero no es algo que pueda creer fácilmente, incluso con ese video. Si es así lo creeré cuando lo compruebe, pero no podré saberlo nunca si lo hago por mi cuenta."

Lo miré a los ojos con una cara seria y una fuerte convicción "Por eso ¡Quiero ser un miembro!" declaré sin un rastro de inseguridad en mi voz. Mikoto había abierto los ojos sorprendido por primera vez, y los miembros me miraron con la boca abierta.

"¿Estás segura?" Me preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

Me sorprendió un poco lo rápido que lo aceptó, creía que ni siquiera iba a tomarme en serio.

"Quiero saber la verdad detrás de todo esto. Aún estoy del lado de Yashiro, pero también quiero ayudarlos a ustedes a descubrir lo que pasó. No soy una persona que traicione o se eche para atrás a lo que dice o hace, tomaré responsabilidad de mis actos. Así que si eso te parece bien, quiero ser aceptada aquí." Terminé de decir sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Todo estaba en silencio, unos momentos después Mikoto me ofreció su mano. Y me disponía a aceptarla, cuando de repente su mano estaba rodeada completamente de llamas roja y rosas.

Nadie en el lugar predijo lo siguiente. La chica tomó su mano en un parpadeo, sin apartar su mirada de la mano en llamas. Sólo un tonto metería la mano al fuego, hubo varios miembros que se sorprendieron, incluso dudaron antes de tomar su mano o dejar que los toquen al ver como salían llamas de la mano de su rey al momento de sus iniciaciones en el clan, y allí estaba ella, una colegiala que nunca apartó la mirada del amenazante hombre, al cual habló sin miedo y directamente cara a cara, cuando ellos sabían y veían como corrían hombres adultos al cruzarse con su rey o con la mención de su nombre.

Todos en el bar estaban sin palabras. Al tomar la mano de Mikoto, no sentí el ardor de las llamas y no podía creerlo, sentía como un suave calor me envolvía y recorría mi cuerpo, una sensación muy placentera, pero luego sentí un ligero dolor en mi espalda como si mi piel estuviera siendo marcada con el calor. Las llamas desaparecieron de su mano y Mikoto desprendió su mano de la mía para luego apoyarla en mi cabeza, tomándome desprevenida mientras seguía pensando en lo acababa de pasar.

Con su mano en mi cabeza, miré hacia arriba, mientras él me despeinaba suavemente. "Bienvenida" me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, para luego dirigirse al sillón y recostarse.

Eso sí me tomó por sorpresa el "temible" rey rojo me acaba de revolver el cabello de una forma juguetona ¡¿y me sonrió?! Con sólo eso, ya me encontraba atónita y un poco sonrojada al mismo tiempo.

Inesperadamente sentí un peso en un lado de mi cuerpo y unas manos que rodeaban mi cintura. Era Anna quien me estaba abrazando "Bienvenida" me dijo con su suave voz mientras me sonreía. Al mismo tiempo el bar entero comenzó a celebrar y gritar aunque un poco confundidos por lo que acaba de pasar. La verdad yo también lo estaba.


	4. Celebración

**Capítulo 4 : Celebración**

El ambiente era un poco extraño, todos los miembros del clan estaban confundidos , pero al mismo tiempo estaban felices de que me uniera. Anna me soltó y corrió al lado de Mikoto quien estaba en el sofá.

"Debo admitir que eso no me lo vi venir, pero es bueno que te hallas unido al clan, Bienvenida Asuka-chan." Me dijo Kusanagi desde la barra mientras sonreía.

Todos me rodearon mientras me daban la bienvenida, festejando, haciéndome sonreír muy feliz. No podía creer lo bien recibida que fui, se sentía como un sueño.

"¡Bienvenida Asuka-san!" Me dijo Kamamoto despeinando mi cabello suavemente.

"¡Es bueno tener a una chica en el grupo, además de Anna!" Dijo Chitose, tomándome por sorpresa, mientras me abrazaba fuertemente levantándome del suelo en un apretado abrazo en el que podía sentir su torso y el mío. Cuando me bajó, me tomó de los hombros diciéndome "¿Qué copa de pechos eres?"

"¿¡Cómo puedes preguntarle eso así de la nada pervertido!? Gritó Masaomi golpeando a su amigo en la cabeza.

"Es que se sintieron muy grandes." Dijo el chico mientras sostenía su cabeza por el golpe.

De esa forma los miembros empezaron a discutir bastante serios por la repentina pregunta. Pero a pesar de que su pregunta fue muy inesperada y me tomó desprevenida, quería aliviar un poco la tensión que se había formado de alguna forma, de no ser así, temía que la situación se pusiera un poco violenta, así que junté un poco de valor y rompí la presión del ambiente.

"Um…" intentaba comenzar la oración, cuando todos en el bar voltearon a verme respondiendo en un silencio unísono. "C-copa 'D' " dije tímidamente en un tono muy bajo, en un intento de calmar la situación, con mi cara enrojecida, mis manos tomando con fuerza la parte de abajo de mi falda y desviando la mirada para no encontrarme con la de ellos.

Sus reacciones fueron muy variadas. Chitose quien fue quien me preguntó, se tapó la nariz con una mano para evitar el derrame nasal que le estaba dando, varios miembros se quedaron atónitos ante mi respuesta y algunos otros se sonrojaron un poco. Incluso vi que Yata quien no había hablado, escupía el contenido de la vaso que estaba bebiendo. Y Kusanagi se estaba aguantando la risa al ver la reacción de sus compañeros.

"Bueno, bueno, ya es suficiente de preguntas" dijo Izumo mientras terminaba de reírse. "¿Por qué no celebramos la entrada de Asuka-chan al clan?"

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea, incluso me sentí feliz por todo lo que estaba pasando. Pasé las siguientes horas conversando con todos, conocí algunas de las historias de los miembros del clan, siempre sentada en la barra. Pero sentí algo que faltaba, cuando lo noté, no había hablado con Yata desde que llegamos aquí ¿ Será que no me aceptó como su compañera de clan o el hecho que dije que estaba del lado de Yashiro? Decidí preguntarle a Izumo, quien estaba atendiendo en la barra.

"Kusanagi-san"

"¿Qué pasa Asuka-chan?"

"¿Sabes por qué Yata no me ha dirigido la palabra desde que llegamos?"

Él me miró y se rio un poco "No te preocupes, no es que no le agrades, es que Yata-chan es…"

"Alérgico a las mujeres" lo interrumpió Chitose.

"¿Qué?" Pregunté confundida.

"Quiere decir que el chihuahua no puede hablar con ellas" Agregó Eric.

"Aún así Yata-san respeta a las chicas y no le gusta que estén en peligro, así que puedes confiar en él ,Asuka-chan" dijo Kamamoto, defendiendo a su amigo.

 ***** "That doesn't matter, he is still pathetic for not being able to talk to a school girl" Volvió a agregar Eric, esta vez en inglés, aunque para mi sorpresa Yata lo había entendido.

 ***** (Eso no importa, él sigue siendo patético por no ser capaz de hablarle a una colegiala)

"Ha ¿qué quisiste decir con eso?!" vino el chico agarrando con fuerza el cuello de la camiseta de Eric.

" ¿Qué, necesitas que lo repita en un idioma que puedas entender?"

Era obvio hacia donde se dirigía esto así que me decidí a pararlos.

"Basta los dos" dije poniéndome en medio de los dos separándolos con mis manos lo más lejos posible. Ninguno esperó que yo terminara la pelea antes de que empezara, pero mientras Eric sólo se sorprendió de que fui yo, Yata por otro lado, se exaltó cuando lo toqué en el pecho, para separarlo, y dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás mientras su cara tomaba un color rojo.

Con esta corta experiencia entendí que Yata de verdad cambiaba de personalidad cuando se trataba de una chica, pero también aprendí que si quería hacer que me hable, tenía que provocarlo. Con esta maliciosa idea, me sonreí a mi misma y comencé.

"Vaya, entonces es cierto que ni siquiera puedes verme a los ojos ni dirigirme la palabra." No quería molestarlo, pero de verdad quería que él me hablara, sin que se sintiera nervioso. "¿Quién lo hubiera creído de un miembro de HOMRA? pensé que todos ellos eran valientes y fuertes, pero veo que me equivoqué" Creo que todos sabían lo que me traía entre manos, y me dejaron continuar. "De seguro no eres tan fuerte como pensé".

A este punto ya se podía ver como se le salían las llamas " ¿Qué intentas decir?" me preguntó directamente intentando intimidarme. '¡BINGO!' "Para tu información yo soy el vanguardia de HOMRA" me dijo orgullosamente. "Y soy uno de los más fuertes aquí, así que te reto a decirlo de nuevo."

Ya lo había logrado, Yata me estaba hablando sin importarle que fuera mujer, pero no quería que acabara. "Puede que seas fuerte, pero no eres tan rápido, después de todo yo los alcancé en el callejón y eso que tu ibas en patineta. Además apuesto a que no eres tan inteligente como yo."

"No pareces muy inteligente." Replicó Yata.

"Te equivocas, ocupo el quinto lugar en la lista de las mejores calificaciones de todo el segundo año en toda la escuela" dije especialmente orgullosa de eso, ya que era cierto.

"Al menos yo no lanzo paquetes a la cara de las personas".

"Y al menos yo no manoseo el trasero de las personas que no conozco."

Tardé un segundo, en darme cuenta de lo que dije. Creo que se me salió de las manos. El bar entero no producía ningún ruido, todas las personas presentes, dirigieron su mirada a Yata, quien estaba del mismo color que un tomate. El bar explotó en una violenta marea de preguntas y acusaciones hacia Yata. Mikoto cubrió los oídos de Anna para que no escuchara lo siguiente.

"¿¡De verdad la tocaste Yata!?"

"¡Maldito suertudo!"

"¡¿Quién diría que eras un pervertido!?"

Comentarios y carcajadas consumieron el espacio, me volteé hacia Kusanagi, quien era de los pocos que no le estaban gritando al pobre Yata y dije " Lo siento, se me salió de control"

"Esta bien, al menos lograste que Yata te hablara normalmente aún siendo una chica" y agregó con una risa jugando "Y también descubrimos que Yata-chan tiene cierto interés en la figura femenina".

Me reí con su comentario y me di cuenta : "Kusanagi-san ¿qué hora es?"

"Son las ocho"

" ¿¡Ya es tan tarde!? Me tengo que ir" dije en un impulso preparada para ir hasta la puerta.

"Espera ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí a dormir Asuka-chan? Para cuando llegues a tu dormitorio ya será muy tarde".

" ¿Puedo quedarme?"

"Claro que sí, arriba hay dormitorios, puedes quedarte si quieres".

"¡Gracias!" dije salvada de no tener que volver de noche.

"Anna muéstrale su cuarto"

Anna se acercó a mí y tomó mi mano para subir las escaleras juntas. "Ese es el cuarto de Mikoto, al lado está el mío, y ese es de Misaki, este es el tuyo." Me dijo señalando mi cuarto.

"Gracias Anna, ¿pero quién es Misaki?"

La niña me miró confundida "Misaki Yata"

Con que su nombre es Misaki pero más importante"¿Yata vive aquí también?"

La niña asintió, me pregunto por qué vive aquí también. Mikoto es el líder y Anna es una strain, según me explicaron los chicos en el bar, eso explica el por qué hay una niña en un bar incluso a estas horas.

Tomé la mano de la niña con una sonrisa y volvimos a bajar las escaleras, el bar estaba más calmado, supongo que ya pasaron de la parte en la que interrogaron a Yata por lo que dije.

Unas horas pasaron y todos los hombres comenzaron a irse, me despedí de ellos, esperando volverlos a ver, ahora como nueva miembro de HOMRA, Mikoto me despeinó suavemente de nuevo y subió las escaleras, Anna lo siguió.

Kusanagi vio mi uniforme y se dirigió a Yata "Yata-chan, préstale a Asuka-chan algo de ropa para que duerma".

"¡¿Q-qué!? ¡¿Por qué yo!?"

"Eres casi de la misma altura que ella, además la ropa de Anna no le entraría… No a alguien de copa D" dijo burlándose de mí, por mi anterior respuesta.

"¡Kusanagi-san! Protesté por sus palabras un poco avergonzada. Sin notar que Yata también estaba avergonzado por la repentina mención de la letra "D".

Yata subió las escaleras y yo iba a seguirlo.

"Buenas noches Asuka-chan" dijo Kusanagi.

"Buenas noches Kusanagi-san" dije mientras subía las escaleras.

En el piso de arriba no vi a Yata, debió haber entrado a su habitación para buscar algo que prestarme, así que fui a su habitación que Anna me había señalado y entré.

"Yata ¿encontraste algo que pueda usar?" dije dentro de su habitación.

" ¡Q-qué haces aquí! ¡Toca antes de entrar!" dijo buscando en su cajón.

"¡Lo siento!" dije mientras él me daba una camiseta de manga larga color café oscuro. "Gracias" dije aceptándola.

"Tch, no se por qué tengo que ayudarte después de lo que me hiciste pasar allí abajo".

"Oh, acerca de eso… lo siento, no quise avergonzarte, sólo quería hacer que me hablaras normalmente, porque parecía que no me querías dentro del clan".

Yata se sorprendió y luego dijo mientras miraba al suelo y rascaba su nuca "E-esta bien, no te disculpes. Mikoto-san es quien te dejó entrar el mismo y no pareces una debilucha al menos no tu actitud, t-también corres rápido… y-y lo- lo del callejón, p-perdón por eso, no fue mi intención!"

Era la primera vez desde que entramos que me dice lo que piensa, dejando mis dudas atrás y haciéndome sonreír con sus palabras. "Está bien, se que no lo hiciste a propósito, tratemos de llevarnos bien de ahora en adelante" le propuse con una sonrisa.

"S-si!" respondió mirándome a los ojos por unos segundos.

Antes de salir por la puerta me volteé para verlo" Oh, no es necesario que te fuerces a hablarme si no quieres o estás nervioso, puedes acostumbrarte a tu tiempo" dije con una dulce sonrisa para luego ir a mi habitación "Buenas noches".

 **Misaki Yata P.D.V**

Ella salió de mi habitación, tardé unos segundos en cerrar mi puerta, cuando la imagen de su cara cuando me miró directamente con esa expresión en su rostro apareció en mi mente, sus mejillas estaban rosadas y su sonrisa hizo que mi pecho apretase. No se por qué pasó eso pero podía sentir mi cara enrojecida.

* * *

Hola, al que esté leyendo y milagrosamente haya continuado leyendo esto, por fin descubrí como se hace esta línea que separa. Como sea, sólo quería decir que me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo, y espero que haya alguien que le gustara lo que voy escribiendo. Pueden dejar una review si les gustó, o si tienen alguna crítica constructiva que decir. Bueno Adiós.


	5. Torpe

**Capítulo 5 : Torpe**

Luego de una noche de sueño en la habitación de arriba del bar, me desperté cerca de las 7:00 de la mañana, recordando muy bien donde estaba "Mmmhh, dormí muy bien a pesar de que nunca esperé dormirme en un bar" me dije mientras bostezaba y me estiraba en la cama. "Ya son las siete, mejor me apresuro para desayunar y volver a la escuela." Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí medio dormida al baño, me lavé la cara y cepillé mis dientes. Cuando terminé bajé por las escaleras, pero no esperaba encontrarme con algunos miembros a esa hora.

"Ah, buenos días ¿Qué están haciendo aquí a tan temprano?" Pregunté un poco dormida, mientras rascaba mi cabeza. Todos los presentes me miraron raro y boquiabiertos, pero no entendía por qué.

"Chicos no se queden ahí mirando y digan algo. Buenos días Asuka-chan, espero que hallas dormido bien anoche" me saludó Kusanagi normalmente. "Creo que tenía razón con lo de que la ropa de Yata te cabría, pero no pensé que te ajustaría tanto" me dijo mientras me señalaba.

Miré confundida hacia abajo y me di cuenta de lo quería decirme "¡Ah! ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?" Pregunté avergonzada mientras jalaba para abajo la camiseta que me había dado Yata para dormir. A pesar de que me quedaba como un vestido, apenas me tapaba los muslos y acentuaba mucho mi busto. Por eso era que todos me miraban sin hablar. Mientras me cubría escuché que alguien bajó de las escaleras; para mi sorpresa era el dueño de esta camiseta. Él ya estaba vestido al contrario de mi y se exaltó bastante cuando me vio.

"¿¡Q-qué haces así vestida!? "¡P-ponte tu uniforme de nuevo!" Él se apuró tapándome con el sweater rojo que llevaba atado a su cintura.

"¡M-mira quién habla, tú me diste esto!" A lo lejos se podía escuchar a Kusanagi reirse por nuestras reacciones, y creo que Chitose me sacó una foto. Con todo el escándalo que hicimos, vimos al rey bajar las escaleras.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Preguntó también dormido; cuando me vio y de repente entendió lo que pasaba "Asuka ve arriba y cámbiate."

"S-si" dije mientras corría a mi habitación.

"Volveré a dormir por un rato, pero antes Chitose borra esa foto."

* * *

Volví a bajar en mi uniforme y actuamos como si no hubiera pasado nada.

"¿Quieres desayunar Asuka-chan? hay panqueques" Preguntó Izumo.

"¡Sí, gracias!" No me podía resistir a eso.

"¿Entonces vas a volver a la escuela?"

"Sí, estamos preparando un festival escolar, así que necesitan mi ayuda, pero voy a salirme antes. Quiero que me enseñen a controlar el fuego como ustedes."

"Nosotros podemos enseñarte cuando vuelvas de la escuela Asuka-san." Me dijo Kamamoto.

"Gracias, entonces los estaré esperando afuera de los dormitorios." Dije mientras terminé de desayunar.

"Bueno me voy, nos vemos luego" dije abriendo la puerta. Fuera del bar, me encontraba caminando por la ciudad, cuando...

"A-Asuka" escuché mi nombre y me di vuelta para ver quien me llamaba, era Yata "T-te acompañaré a tu escuela, Kusanagi-san me dijo que lo hiciera." Me dijo evitando mirarme.

"Oh, bien entonces démonos prisa, no quiero llegar tarde" dije tomando su mano.

"S-si" me contestó mirando nuestras manos entrelazadas y apretando un poco para tomar la mía. En el camino hablamos un poco "Entonces ¿Cuántos años tienes Yata?"

"Tengo 19."

"¿De verdad? Creí que tenías mi edad. Eres muy bajito para tener 19" dije honestamente.

"¡Cómo que bajo, tu tampoco eres alta!" Me reí un poco cubriéndome con mi mano libre. Cuando se calmó un poco, recordé que había algo que quería preguntarle "Yata ¿cómo era su compañero del clan a quién mataron?"

Él se sorprendió por mi pregunta "...Él se llamaba Tatara Totsuka, él era muy amigable y tranquilo, pero también muy optimista y carismático, siempre estaba tomando fotos o filmándonos, le gustaba tocar la guitarra y cantar, y él no peleaba a pesar de ser un miembro del clan" dijo Yata con una sonrisa nostálgica mientras recordaba a su amigo.

"Lo siento, debían quererlo mucho, y se oye como que era una buena persona"

"Si, lo era, por eso nadie pudo creer que alguien lo quisiera matar por algo, él no era violento. Por eso estamos tratando de localizar a Isana Yashiro, donde sea que esté." Yata estaba presionando su puño con mucha fuerza al recordar a Yashiro el supuesto asesino. 'Cierto, ellos deben estar buscando a Yashiro como locos. Sé que dije que los ayudaría y que estaba del lado de Yashiro, pero nada va a resolverse si no hago algo'. "Deberías intentar buscar a Yashiro en los dormitorios" dije un poco insegura.

Yata me miró sorprendido "Creí que estabas de su lado ¿Por qué me lo dices?"

"Sigo del lado de Yashiro, pero... también dije que iba a ayudarlos. No creo que Yashiro vaya a la escuela, si ustedes lo perseguían ayer, eso sería muy tonto, tal vez esté en los dormitorios...Pero si vas a buscarlo no hagas tanto escándalo, además puede que no esté ahí tampoco."

Yata me sonrió un poco por mi ayuda "Gracias, cuando lleguemos iré a revisar los dormitorios." Esta vez fui yo quien se sonrojó por esa sonrisa inesperada, nunca creí verlo sonreírme.

"D-de nada" 'No puedo creer que eso me pusiera nerviosa.'

Llegamos a la escuela justo a tiempo.

"Bien, entonces te veré a las dos para practicar" y me acerqué a él para susurrarle "me escapré antes" volví a mi lugar riendo un poco, era la primera vez que haría eso, pero nadie lo notaría ya que están muy ocupados con el festival.

"Bien, t-te estaré esperando. No llegues tarde" me respondió.

"Si, nos vemos" me fui saludándolo con una sonrisa y agitando mi mano.

 **Misaki Yata P.D.V**

"Que chica tan rara" me dije a mi mismo un poco sonrojado, mientras volvía por donde vine. "Me saluda felizmente, toma mi mano de la nada, y dice esa clase de cosas..." recordé lo que dijo anoche en mi cuarto. Con sólo recordarlo hace que mi cara se caliente. Miré de reojo hacia atrás para volver a verla. Su figura es muy linda, ella es un poco más baja que yo, su cabello es perfectamente negro y tiene lindos ojos azules, pero puede hacer una mirada desafiante cuando quiere, como cuando la conocí en el callejón o cuando conoció a Mikoto-san... '¿¡Pero qué estoy pensando!? Ella es una chica, todavía no puedo creer que una chica se uniera voluntariamente.' "De verdad es una chica rara" suspiré sonriendo un poco sin darme cuanta.

* * *

Eran ya las dos y estaba junto a Kamamoto en la entrada de los dormitorios, pero Asuka todavía no llegaba. "¿Dónde rayos está? ¡Le dije que no llegara tarde y fue ella quien dijo que viniéramos a esta hora! Además ni siquiera encontramos nada de Isana Yashiro en los dormitorios."

"Cálmate Yata-san, Anna y los demás están haciendo todo lo posible para localizar a Isana Yashiro. Y creo que algo debió hacer que Asuka-san se retrase, pero de seguro está en camino" Respondió Kamamoto intentando calmarme.

"Tch... no me importa, iré a buscar a esa chica." No porque estuviera preocupado ni nada. "Tú espera aquí ya regreso" dije montando mi patineta dirigiéndome a la escuela. Cuando llegué a la entrada vi a quien buscaba. '¿Qué hace ahí parada? Si ya estás fuera entonces ve a donde dijimos que nos encontraríamos.' "¡Asuk...!" Iba a gritar su nombre cuando vi que no estaba sola, estaba hablando con un chico. '¿Qué hace hablando con un chico? debería estar en los dormitorios ahora, qué no puede hablar con él otro dí...' en ese momento me di cuenta de que Asuka no estaba hablando, si no que era el chico y que estaban los dos solos, no había otro estudiante cerca, y el chico estaba tieso con sus brazos a los costados y su cara estaba roja ...¡É-él se está confesando a Asuka! Cuando me di cuenta de esto, me escondí rápidamente detrás de una pared, pero saqué mi cabeza para ver y poder escuchar un poco '¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?' No pude escuchar mucho, pero vi que Asuka estaba incómoda pero empezó a hablar. '¿Qué le está diciendo?... ¿Qué pasaría si Asuka lo acepta?' En ese momento me imaginé a Asuka saliendo con ese tipo y me pecho comenzó doler '¿Por qué pasó eso?' Cuando mi conciencia volvió, vi a Asuka caminar hacia mi dirección. "¡Rayos, tengo que esconderme!" Dije parándome rápidamente cuando...

"¿Yata? ¿Qué haces aquí?" Asuka me encontró.

"Ah, ehm, no estabas en los dormitorios así que vine a ver que pasaba."

"Oh" dijo un poco aliviada, pero... "¡Ah! ¿Y-Yata v-viste lo que acaba de pasar?" Preguntó asustada y avergonzada.

"¡N-No, no vi esa confesión!" '¡IDIOTA! Lo acabas de admitir.'

"E-Entonces si viste." Sus mejillas estaban rosadas.

"L-Lo siento, no quise interrumpir y me escondí. ¡Pero está bien no le diré a nadie lo de tu nuevo novio!"

"¿Novio? Él no es mi novio, yo lo rechacé."

"¿D-De verdad?" Pregunté aliviado.

"Si, nunca aceptaría ser la novia de alguien al que no conocía o con el que nunca haya hablado antes."

"Y-ya veo" Suspiré aliviado rascando mi nuca "Bueno ¿por qué no volvemos a los dormitorios?" Pregunté mientras le ofrecía mi mano para tomarla, sin quitar la vista del piso.

"¡Si!" Dijo felizmente tomando mi mano con una sonrisa. 'No dudó un segundo en tomar mi mano' eso me sorprendió y me hizo un poco feliz de alguna forma. Así volvimos hasta los dormitorios y nos encontramos con Kamamoto, y comenzamos el entrenamiento de Asuka.

* * *

"¡No!¡No!¡No! Concéntrate o si no nunca vas a poder crear una chispa siquiera." Le dije luego de una hora de entrenamiento.

"Tranquilo Yata-san, Asuka-san está haciendo todo lo posible, además lo está haciendo bastante rápido, ya puede calentar objetos con sus manos." Dijo Kamamoto defendiéndola.

"Gracias Kamamoto, es bueno saber que alguien aprecia mi esfuerzo, en lugar de GRITARME." Se dirigió a mi.

"Si no fueras tan torpe, podrías avanzar más rápido." Repliqué.

"¡Yo no soy torpe!"

"Si lo eres: le tiraste una bolsa en la cara a un miembro del clan rojo, dijiste el tamaño de tu c-copa en un bar lleno de hombres, y esta mañana ni siquiera sabías q-qué tenías puesto cuando bajaste la escalera. En definitiva eres muy torpe."

"¡Eso no es verdad! Te lo mostraré." Eso fue lo que dijo pero...

 **¡PUM!**

Un segundo después Asuka se tropezó con mi patineta que estaba en el suelo y calló al piso. "Ves te dije qu..." Asuka estaba boca abajo, con sus manos intentando levantarse y su falda estaba levantada. "Rosa" dije sin darme cuanta, pero inmediatamente desvié la vista de lo que estaba viendo y me tapé la boca cubriendo mi cara enrojecida. Asuka me vio confundida desde abajo.

"Asuka-san tu falda..." Le avisó Kamamoto.

"¿Mi falda?" Asuka miró hacia su falda levantada "¡AH! ¡¿P-por qué no me lo dijeron antes?!" Dijo arreglando su falda con su rostro colorado.

"E-Esta bien no vimos nada" intenté aliviarla.

"¡Mientes! ¿De qué color eran?"

"Rosa" '¡IDIOTA!'

"¡Lo ves!" Su cara no podía estar más roja. "B-bien lo admito soy un poco torpe, pero aún así soy de las más inteligentes en la escuela, así que cállate." Dijo molesta y avergonzada al mismo tiempo.

Le ofrecí mi mano para levantarse. "Gracias" Asuka aceptó mi mano y la levanté del suelo.

"Bueno... ¿volvemos a la práctica?" Le sugerí.

"Sí, volvamos, quiero aprender a quemar esa maldita patineta" dijo con odio en sus ojos mirando a mi patineta.

"Como si fuera a dejarte, además tienes que practicar mucho para poder quemar algo."

"Créeme lo haré, quiero llegar a ser como ustedes." Asuka nos miró con ilusión en sus ojos.

Kamamoto y yo sonreímos por sus palabras "¡si, sigamos!"


	6. La habitación de Asuka

**Capítulo 6 : La habitación de Asuka**

Acabamos de terminar mi entrenamiento, pero antes de volver al bar para contarle a todos lo que aprendí, les pedí a Yata y Kamamoto que me esperaran para irme a cambiar de ropa en mi habitación.

"Pueden entrar conmigo si quieren y esperar dentro de mi habitación, ahora que lo pienso también quiero bañarme, y no quiero hacerlos esperar fuera del edificio."

"¿Estás segura de que podemos Asuka-san?" preguntó Kamamoto un poco preocupado.

"Claro, pero intenten no resaltar mucho, es un dormitorio de chicas después de todo, y no quiero que empiecen rumores raros acerca de mí, dejando entrar a chicos, jeje." Me reí pero también estaba preocupada. "Pero no se preocupen a esta hora los estudiantes deben seguir con la preparación del festival, así que no nos toparemos con ninguno."

"Entonces, está bien ¿Qué dices Yata-san?"

"S-sí, vamos." Respondió nervioso.

'Dije que no nos íbamos a encontrar con nadie a esta hora ¿por qué está tan nervioso?' Los llevé rápidamente a mi habitación, que estaba en el segundo piso, al final del corredor, abrí la puerta con mi llave y entrarnos.

"Bueno esta es mi habitación, pónganse cómodos, pueden comer lo que quieran y ver la televisión si quieren , yo iré a bañarme." Les dije dejando mi bolso de la escuela. 'Sé que es muy ingenuo de mi parte dejar entrar a dos chicos a mi habitación, mientras me baño, pero sé que puedo confiar en ellos. Pueden ser miembros de HOMRA, pero sé que son buenas personas.' Me dirigí a mi armario para elegir la ropa que iba a ponerme.

Al oírme decir que podían comer lo que quisieran Kamamoto se acercó rápidamente al refrigerador y tomó una lata de refresco.

"¿Puedo tomar esto Asuka-san? tanto entrenamiento me dio sed."

"Claro, deben estar cansados de tanto entrenarme, tú también puedes tomar lo que quieras Yata." Dije abriendo la puerta del baño.

"S-si." Respondió el chico que todavía seguía en la entrada.

"Bien me voy a bañar." Dije entrando al baño.

"¿Quieres una lata también Yata-san?" preguntó a su amigo que seguía parado.

"¿No crees que estás siendo muy cómodo y despreocupado aquí?" le dijo un poco molesto por la familiaridad de su compañero.

"¿Qué dices? Asuka-san nos dijo que nos sintiéramos cómodos aquí ¿Cuál es el problema?"

"…"

Después de sentarse en una silla frente a una pequeña mesa para dos, Kamamoto, se dio cuenta "¿Estás nervioso por estar en la habitación de una chica?"

"¡¿Q-qué dices?! Se exaltó por la repentina acusación de su amigo "¡Yo no estoy nervioso, es sólo que no pensé que entraríamos en su habitación de la nada!" se defendió el chico.

"Entonces por que no te sientas en lugar de quedarte parado."

"¡E-eso haré!" respondió molesto sentándose en la otra silla junto a Kamamoto para demostrarle que no estaba nervioso.

Después de acabar su bebida, Kamamoto se levantó "¿Me pregunto si Asuka-san tiene algo de comer? Tengo hambre." Dijo revisando dentro de los muebles de la pequeña cocina, pero para su mala suerte, no encontró nada que no tenga que cocinarse antes. "Qué mala suerte no hay nada que pueda comer." Se decepcionó el hombre.

"¿No puedes aguantarte hasta llegar al bar?"

"Creo que tendré que hacerlo" dijo sentándose de nuevo. Un minuto después, se escuchó un fuerte ruido saliendo de su estómago. "¡Ah! No puedo soportarlo" dijo el grandote sosteniendo su estómago. "Iré a comprar algo para que pueda comer, tú quédate aquí Yata-san, los veré afuera, si salen antes." Le avisaba a su amigo mientras salía por la puerta.

 **Misaki Yata P.D.V**

"¡Oi espera…! Grité sin poder decir nada ya que Kamamoto se había ido. Ahora estaba solo en la habitación de una chica; en la habitación de Asuka. 'Así que así luce su habitación'. Era una habitación pequeña, tenía separada la cocina y el baño, todo estaba muy ordenado y olía bien. Sin saber qué hacer comencé a caminar y algo atrajo mi atención, era una foto de Asuka pequeña y al lado había otros dos chicos más grandes que ella, 'Tal vez sean sus hermanos, porque todos tienen cabello negro y ojos azules' dejé la foto y luego me di cuenta que la habitación estaba en silencio, la televisión no estaba encendida, así que no se podía escuchar ningún ruido a excepción del ruido de la ducha dentro del baño donde estaba Asuka. 'Asuka se está bañando en la habitación de al lado, estamos los dos solos, e-ella está desnuda…' "¡AH! ¿¡En qué estás pensando?!" me dije a mi mismo sacudiendo mi cabeza con mi cara roja.

Encendí el televisor para evitar seguir pensando en eso y para no escuchar el sonido de la ducha, pero no se podía ver mucho desde la mesa donde estaba antes, así que me corrí hacia su cama y me senté.

"Esta es la cama de Asuka…" murmuré mientras se me vino a la cabeza una imagen de Asuka durmiendo aquí. "¡AH! ¿Qué estás pensando?" otra vez sacudí mi cabeza y me senté en el piso apoyando mi espalda en la cama.

Luego escuché la puerta del baño abrirse y Asuka salió de ella.

"¿Por qué estás sentado en el suelo Yata? puedes usar mi cama." Dijo al verme, mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla.

"Ah… um y-yo…" Intenté darle una respuesta, pero me impactó verla. Ella estaba usando medias blancas hasta las rodillas, shorts blancos y un sweater rosa. 'Ella luce muy bien.' No pude evitar pensarlo.

"Oh ¿Dónde está Kamamoto?" preguntó al no verlo.

"Él se fue a comprar comida. No pudo esperar a que llegáramos al bar."

"Oh, cierto, olvidé que me quedé sin 'provisiones', por lo general siempre tengo galletas y dulces, pero siempre termino comiéndomelo todo." Dijo sonriendo.

"Um ¿Te gustan los dulces?" pregunté intrigado por su confesión.

"Me encantan." Me respondió de inmediato con mucha seguridad.

Cuando recordé que Kamamoto nos esperaría afuera, le avisé a Asuka y ella dijo: "De acuerdo, déjame peinarme y nos vamos." Ella de verdad se veía bien vestida así, me quedé mirándola sin darme cuenta.

"Yata ¿Nos vamos?" me dijo despertándome de mi transe y cuando me di cuenta que me estaba viendo muy de cerca me levanté en un segundo. "¡S-si vamos!" dije dirigiéndome a la puerta.

Ya abajo nos encontramos con Kamamoto que venía comiendo una bolsa de papas. "Ah, Ya están aquí ¿volvemos al bar?" preguntó satisfecho de tener el estómago lleno.

"Si, volvamos, quiero contarle a todos lo que aprendí a hacer hoy." Dijo Asuka con una sonrisa. 'Su ropa la hacía más linda, pero su sonrisa la hacía más hermosa de lo que era.' Me avergoncé de lo que yo mismo pensé, así que me lo guardé para mi mismo y no decirlo nunca.


	7. Quiero quedarme

Capítulo 7: Quiero quedarme

De camino a HOMRA hablamos de algunas y cosas y me enteré de otras muy interesantes. "Entonces ustedes tienen un lema a la hora de pelear ¿Cómo es?" Los dos hombres me miraron y repitieron al unísono muy orgullosos "No Blood! No Bone! No Ash!"

"AH, ¡Qué genial! Entonces me les uniré de ahora en más." Proclamé emocionada. Cambiando de tema, también me enteré que Mikoto ya no se encontraría en el bar. "¿Cómo que no va a estar más con nosotros? Pero esta mañana estaba con nosotros en el bar cuando desperté ¿Qué pasó con Mikoto?" pregunté muy preocupada.

"Ocurrió mientras estabas en la escuela, luego de interrogar a unos mafiosos que creíamos, tenían que ver con el asesinato de Totsuka-san, nos encontramos con los azules." Me explicó Kamamoto.

"¿Los azules?" pregunté.

"Tal vez los conozcas como Scepter 4, son el clan azul, liderado por su rey Reisi Munakata. Somos enemigos naturales de ellos."

"Ya veo ¿y qué pasó entonces?"

"Empezamos a pelear como siempre, pero… el rey azul, le pidió a Mikoto-san que se rindiera y vaya con ellos… y eso hizo."

"¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué haría eso?" pregunté esperando una respuesta de Kamamoto.

"…No sabemos" dijo decepcionado. Ya nos acercábamos al bar. Vi que Yata estaba apretando los puños con fuerza y tenía una mirada de enojo. Él debe estar furioso al no saber por qué su líder se fue con sus enemigos. Estábamos en silencio y cada vez más cerca del bar, cuando Kamamoto comenzó a hablar de sus dudas sobre la intención de Mikoto de rendirse ante el enemigo. Sonaba como lo que cualquier persona creería, si no sabían el por qué de una repentina decisión como la de Mikoto, pero esto hizo enfurecer a Yata.

"¿¡Qué dices?!" le gritó mientras lo agarraba fuertemente de su ropa y corría con él en dirección al bar, arrojándolo dentro, golpeándolo contra la barra, y destruyendo un poco esta. Kusanagi estaba en la barra y todo esto tomó muy desprevenido, incluso dejó caer una copa al piso al ver lo que estos dos hicieron. Con Kamamoto contra el piso Yata comenzó a hacerle una llave al cuello. A todo esto, Anna estaba sentada en el sillón y no parecía sorprenderle lo que estaba pasando, por otro lado, Kusanagi estaba pasmado por el daño que la causaron a su bar. "M-mi bar" dijo mirando el golpe que le dejaron a la barra.

"¡Hey ustedes dos basta!" dije corriendo hacia ellos con la intención de separarlos, pero Kusanagi se me adelantó. "¡Malditos!" les gritó en un tono amenazador, los separó y luego los agarró de sus cabezas levantándolos del suelo. 'WOW, qué fuerte es.' Pensé mientras lo veía dominar a los otros dos.

"Escuchen mocosos, este bar fue especialmente importado de un pub en Inglaterra ¡Me costó una fortuna!" mientras aplastaba sus cabezas y los otros suplicaban que los liberase, Anna dio un suspiro avergonzada de lo que pasaba; no pude evitar hacer lo mismo y tomé asiento al lado de la niña.

"Entonces, podrían decirme con mucho cuidado como empezó esto ¿muchachos?" preguntó con ambos colgados de sus manos.

"Bueno este idiota, empezó a hablar mal de Mikoto-san." Dijo Yata culpando a su amigo.

"No es cierto." Se defendió Rikio

"¿Qué pasa con Mikoto?" preguntó Izumo.

"Dijo que Mikoto-san se pasó a los azules. Mándalo al infierno Kusanagi-san." Ambos chicos empezaron a pelear de nuevo. Ya estaba indignada por la patética escena de los dos peleando mientras Kusanagi todavía los sostenía en el aire. Pero inesperadamente Kusanagi empezó a reírse muy fuerte sorprendiéndonos a todos. Bajó a los dos chicos y los abrazó.

"¿Quieren que les diga por qué Mikoto se dejó capturar a si mismo?" les preguntó a los dos abrazándolos.

"Um… sí." Respondió Yata confundido.

Con él detrás de la barra y los otros dos frente a esta Kusanagi les dijo "Si le piden disculpas a mi bar con respeto, les contaré."

"Lo sentimos" dijeron los dos inclinándose con respeto hacia su bar.

En el sillón Anna y yo nos reímos un poco de la situación. Kusanagi les explicó que Mikoto se entregó para dejar a los demás miembros moverse libres, sin que los detengan. Esto puso felices a ambos, y también me dejó más tranquila a mí. Pero cuando los dos chicos voltearon a verme después del alboroto que hicieron, puse mi mejor cara de indiferencia y les dije con toda seriedad "Tontos". Ambos reaccionaron sorprendidos y avergonzados por la obvia razón que tenía para llamarlos así.

"Se suponía que volveríamos aquí, para contarles lo que aprendí a hacer, no para destruir bares con sus tontas peleas." Los reprendí mientras estaba cruzada de piernas y apoyaba mi cabeza en mi mano. Los dos desviaron la mirada para no verme.

"Jaja, es cierto, estos dos te entrenaron después de la escuela ¿Y qué aprendiste Asuka-chan?" me preguntó Izumo interesado.

Ablandé mi mirada al hablar con él. "Fue genial Kusanagi-san, con todo lo que practiqué ya puedo quemar y derretir algunos objetos con mis manos." Le dije entusiasmada como una niñita.

"¿En un par de horas ya aprendiste como controlar el fuego?" me preguntó asombrado.

"Sí, bueno más o menos. Quemé algunos árboles cuando intentaba crear bolas de fuego para lanzar, así que decidí que las llamas se queden en mis manos, para no dañar nada más…" le expliqué mientras reía incómodamente al contarle mi historia.

Cuando terminé de contar mi historia, me acerqué a Anna y vi que estaba moviendo unas canicas sin tocarlas. "¿Qué estás haciendo Anna?" Pregunté y la niña me respondió "Estoy buscando la localización de Isana Yashiro"

"Oh, es cierto, busqué a Yashiro por la escuela, pero no vino a clases como creí."

"Tampoco estaba en los dormitorios cuando fuimos a buscarte Asuka-san." Agregó Kamamoto.

"Entonces donde puede estar, él es un estudiante como cualquiera." Dije consternada mientras rodeaba a Anna con mis brazos.

"…Asuka-chan ¿Qué estás haciendo?" me preguntó Kusanagi al verme.

"Estoy abrazando a Anna." Dije honestamente.

"¿De la nada?" levantó una ceja Izumo.

"No puedo evitarlo es muy linda." La apreté más fuerte y ella tocó un poco mi brazo alrededor de ella, pareciendo disfrutar del abrazo. "Siempre quise una hermanita pequeña." Dije sintiéndome nostálgica.

"¿Tienes hermanos Asuka-chan?" preguntó Izumo.

"Sí, tengo dos hermanos mayores de 23 y 24 años. Ambos viven en Norteamérica." Al escuchar esto Yata recordó la fotografía que vio en el cuarto de Asuka.

"¿Entonces vives aquí con tus padres?"

"No… ellos murieron cuando yo estaba en la escuela media."

"Ah, lo lamento, no quise…"

"Está bien, no te preocupes, tengo a mis hermanos así que no me siento del todo sola." Algo me hizo hacer que no terminara ahí y siguiera hablando. "Mi mamá era norteamericana, así que cuando mis hermanos terminaron la secundaria se fueron allí a estudiar… Yo también planeaba hacer lo mismo que ellos cuando me gradúe el año que viene… porque no siento como si encajara aquí… no tengo amigos en la escuela, a pesar de ser algo popular y amigable con la gente; a veces extraño a mis hermanos y me gustaría que vivieran aquí, pero no pueden, yo quise terminar mis estudios aquí como ellos y por todo eso siempre quise darme prisa y terminar la secundaria para salir de aquí y volver con ellos."

Todos los presentes se impresionaron al escuchar esto. La nueva miembro planeaba estudiar en el extranjero y abandonar el país, y por ende también al clan. Aunque faltara bastante para eso, todos parecían un poco decaídos por su confesión. Ya estaban acostumbrados a la idea de la nueva chica en el clan. Y también ella que parecía haber tomado un gusto por ellos. De todos ellos Yata parecía el más desconcertado por la noticia, sentimiento que luego se convirtió en impotencia al saber que no podía hacer nada al respecto para cambiar la opinión de la chica, lo que lo hizo apretar su puño con fuerza, y poner una cara de enojo.

"…Pero… por todo este asunto repentino, y mi unión a este clan, me hicieron sentir cómoda por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Mikoto me dejó unirme sin ninguna queja y los demás me dieron la bienvenida como una más de su grupo. Jamás había sentido que encajara tanto antes. A pesar de las peleas entre los mismos miembros o el hecho de que todos aquí sean hombres, excepto por Anna no me molestan en absoluto, si no que hacen que este lugar sea todavía mejor." Me reía avergonzada de mis propias palabras. "Lo que quiero decir es que, ya me encariñé con todos ustedes, y me hice la idea de que quiero seguir formando parte de ustedes como miembro de HOMRA… así que ya no quiero apresurarme y crecer para irme…" levanté la mirada para verlos a todos "Ahora quiero quedarme aquí en Japón, con ustedes." Dije con la sonrisa más natural y honesta que hice en mucho tiempo.

Aliviados al escuchar el final de la confesión, todos se relajaron y compartieron la sonrisa de la adolescente. Anna, aún en los brazos de la chica, se dio vuelta para estar cara a cara con ella y se acurrucó en su pecho para ser abrazada otra vez. Kusanagi se acercó a la chica y sacudió su cabello dulcemente, lo que la hizo sonreír todavía más. "Qué bueno que decidiste quedarte Asuka-chan, si no estaríamos realmente tristes ¿no es cierto chicos?"

"Sí, Asuka-san es una más nosotros ahora." Respondió Kamamoto haciendo que las mejillas de la chica se ruborizaran de lo feliz que estaba.

Después de escuchar la resolución de Asuka y de que ella quería quedarse con ellos, Yata se relajó y apareció una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. Él notó que todos esperaban una respuesta de él, así que juntó fuerzas para mirarla a los ojos. "Y-Ya es tarde para que te retractes ahora, ya dijiste que te quedarías con nosotros así que más vale que te quedes." Al segundo que terminó de decirle eso apartó la mirada avergonzado.

'Qué raro, esperaba que Yata se pusiera más nervioso y que ni si quiera me vería a los ojos cuando me hablara, pero eso que dijo fue algo muy tierno a su manera.' Pensó la chica cuando sus mejillas se volvían rosas. "Gracias chicos" les sonrió de nuevo.

El bar tenía un aire de calma ahora, pero fue interrumpido por el celular de Yata, quien atendió la llamada "¿Si, qué pasa?" del otro lado del teléfono parecían agitados, pero Yata contestó con "Espera ahí, ya vamos." Terminó de hablar y se dirigió a nosotros "Kamamoto, Asuka vamos."

Su llamado me sorprendió un poco y me ponía feliz que me incluyera a lo que sea que íbamos a hacer. "¡Sí!" respondí inevitablemente sonriendo y levantándome del sillón dejando a Anna sentada. Todos salimos por la puerta y Kusanagi nos despidió "Cuento contigo Yata-chan."

* * *

 **Bueno voy a terminar este capítulo acá. Quiero decirles gracias a todas las personas que siguen esta "serie" (si es así se puede llamar XD) y si quieren pueden dejar alguna Review si les apetese.**


	8. No me toques

Capítulo 8: No me toques

Yata se había adelantado bastante en su patineta, mientras Kamamoto y yo corríamos detrás de él. Aunque Kamamoto ya se había quedado muy atrás, yo permanecía corriendo a una distancia bastante cerca de él. "De verdad eres muy rápida" me dijo mirando hacia atrás desde su patineta.

"Sí, soy rápida, pero no tengo mucha resistencia ¿Ya llegamos?" pregunté mientras empezaba a cansarme corriendo tan rápido. "Creo que perdimos a Kamamoto." Agregué mirando hacia atrás sin poder verlo.

"No te preocupes por él, ya nos alcanzará. Le dije que llame a los demás así que no vendrá solo." Dijo con una sonrisa algo diabólica.

Cuando lo vi pensé que no era que Kamamoto fuera lento para alcanzarnos, sino que Yata siempre está entusiasmado de golpear a los chicos malos, sin importar qué. Di un suspiro al entender esto y me sonreí a mi misma por la evidente actitud del chico.

Llegamos a un centro comercial cualquiera, me distraje un poco al observar alrededor y ver que no había nadie, y por qué alguien necesitaría la ayuda de Yata en un centro comercial.

"Asuka" Yata interrumpió mis pensamientos y llamó mi nombre. "A partir de aquí va a ponerse peligroso así que no te unas a la pelea, y quédate detrás de mi todo el tiempo." Me dijo en un tono serio.

"¿Pero entonces para qué me trajiste?" pregunté un poco molesta.

"…Porque tú también eres parte del clan, pero n-no quiero que te lastimes" me dijo rascándose la cabeza, sin hacer contacto visual conmigo. "Eres una novata así que quédate a mi lado y no hagas nada." Me ofreció su mano mientras miraba para el lado contrario.

Por la forma en la que me lo dijo, no pude decirle que no y tomé su mano. Podía ver que las orejas de Yata estaban rojas y eso me hizo reírme entre dientes. '¿Por qué se obliga a hacer estas cosas, si es tan malo con esto?' pensé.

Llegamos a una tienda donde habían 3 hombres adultos de traje que estaban molestando al conocido de Yata, parecían mafiosos. Yata no tardó un segundo en mandar a volar de un golpe a uno de ellos. "Qué diablos. Vine a toda marcha porque escuché que hubo problemas con el tipo que mató a Totsuka-san. Pero que significa esto."

Su conocido le dijo que esos hombres estaban preguntándole acerca de él.

"Piérdanse" les Yata dijo seriamente.

Uno de los mafiosos sacó una pistola y la apuntó hacia él. No podía creer que Yata no se inmutó. Yo estaba alejada de la escena, observando como me dijo Yata.

"Así que quieren saber todo sobre nosotros. Entonces les contaré" dijo con una siniestra sonrisa. "Soy uno de los de HOMRA." Entonces bajó su camiseta para mostrar el logo que tenemos. "Mikoto-san nos enseñó que esto representa nuestro orgullo…" antes de que terminara, el hombre jaló el gatillo. El simple ruido hizo que me espantara, al creer que le había disparado a Yata, pero él ya lo había esquivado y mandó a volar a los dos hombres extremadamente rápido, con el arma ahora en su mano la puso en la frente del tipo en el suelo y la calentó con sus propias manos quemándolo con esta.

'¡Wow, Yata es tan genial!' ya lo había visto pelear antes en el callejón con el chico de cabello negro, pero incluso contra tres personas armadas él los derribó como si no fuera nada. "Increible" murmuré estupefacta. Luego vi detrás de mi hombro que los demás habían llegado.

"¿Qué hacemos con ellos Yata-san?" preguntó Kamamoto.

"Hagan lo que quieran, pero no los maten." Respondió el chico con un aura roja alrededor de su cuerpo. Los chicos empezaron a acercarse a los mafiosos quienes ya estaban aterrados de pensar en lo que les iba a pasar. 'Así que de esto son capaces de hacer para defender a sus amigos y encontrar al culpable del asesinato de Totsuka.' Me sorprende que esto no me asuste en lo absoluto, los chicos tienen todo bajo control e incluso no serían capaces de matar a alguien de no ser necesario. Mientras estaba distraída, no noté que uno de los mafiosos se escabulló detrás de los demás y apareció justo detrás mío.

"¡Ah!" grité asustada cuando inesperadamente el hombre me agarró por detrás y trajo un cuchillo hasta mi cuello, tomándome de rehén. '¡Qué tonta, de no haberme distraído pude haber evitado todo esto!'

Todos voltearon a verme cuando me escucharon gritar.

"¡Asuka!" Yata fue quien gritó mi nombre primero, luego los demás también lo hicieron.

Al tener la atención de todos, el hombre comenzó a acercarse a una salida, tirándome con él mientras tenía una brazo en mi cintura acercándome a él. "Ahora escuchen malditos mocosos, si no quieren que degolle la chica, mejor quédense quietos y no hagan nada estúpido." Les dijo amenazándolos.

"¡Maldito si le haces algo!" Yata gritó desde su lugar casi por moverse de su ahí.

"Si das un paso la mataré." Dijo mientras bajaba la vista para verme. "Ella es muy bonita ¿Es novia de alguno de ustedes?" Su pregunta y sus ojos depravados me hicieron sentir escalofríos.

"¡Ponle un dedo encima y será lo último que hagas!" Gritó Yata de entre todos.

"Entonces eres la chica de ese maldito enano. Recuerda lo que dije un paso y tu novia se muere… Aunque sería un desperdicio, por qué no mejor me la das." Cada palabra que salía de su boca me hacía sentir asqueada, preferiría morir a dejar que este gusano me toque. Y justo cuando pensé esto sentí su mano que estaba en mi cintura, manoseando mis pechos sobre mi ropa. "Ya lo decidí voy a quedarme con esta chica." Con esto dicho, agarró mis pechos con más fuerza. Yo estaba en shock, me estaba tocando frente a todos los demás diciendo que se quedaría conmigo como si fuera un objeto, mi cuerpo no reaccionó a lo que estaba pasando, hasta que con su mano apuntando a mi cuello con el cuchillo movió mi cara mientras él se inclinaba para robarme mi un beso.

Los demás chicos no podían hacer nada más que mirar como Asuka estaba siendo dominada por ese asqueroso hombre, ninguno podía moverse de su lugar, porque si no la chica podría salir herida o en el peor de los casos morir. Todos estaban furiosos al ver lo que el depravado le hacía y no podían creerlo.

Yata se sentía acorralado más que ninguno, no porque fuera el más impulsivo de todos, sino porque no podía soportar ver como otra persona le hacía esas cosas horribles a Asuka, y como sufría ella con esto. Estaba a punto de estallar de furia, cuando vio que el degenerando la empezó a manosear lastimándola, e iba a besarla frente a todos, aún vigilándolos a todos para que no se muevan, mientras disfrutaba de las expresiones de los amigos de la chica.

Cuando sentí que sus asquerosos labios estaban a punto de tocarme, recobré la conciencia y antes de que pudiera hacer nada tomé el cuchillo del filo con mi mano, alejándolo de mi cuello. El cuchillo no me lastimó porque mi mano estaba formando llamas de fuego y estaba tan caliente como estas, así pude derretir el metal del cuchillo deformándolo completamente con la forma de mis dedos; y así al mismo tiempo dirigí mi mirada hacia el hombre y le dije "¡NO ME TOQUES!" con un tono serio, seco y furioso y una mirada fría y oscura como si un demonio me estuviera poseyendo, que le mandó escalofríos.

Al no entender lo que pasaba, el hombre se alejó de un salto de mí, sin entender que yo era parte del clan rojo, y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Yata ya había corrido hasta donde estábamos y lo había derribado de un golpe en la cara, que lo hizo sangrar por su nariz. Al no sentirse satisfecho del golpe, Yata se subió arriba del tipo y comenzó a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas sin hartarse de hacerlo.

Los demás se aproximaron para saber si estaba bien. Kōsuke me puso su chaqueta con capucha sobre mis hombros. Kamamoto me tomó de los hombros "¿¡Asuka-san estás bien, no estás herida?!" La preocupación de todos me hizo sentir mejor, pero no pude manifestarlo, me sentía asqueada conmigo misma y lo único que quería hacer era irme de ese lugar lo más pronto posible.

"Sí, estoy bien." Dije apáticamente, ni si quiera podía forzar una sonrisa.

"Salgamos de aquí, vayamos al bar." Dijo Kamamoto apresurándonos. Pero Yata aún seguía golpeando al tipo. Me di la vuelta y fui por él. Él estaba desesperado golpeándolo incluso aunque perdería la conciencia en poco tiempo. Toqué el hombro de Yata. "Ya es suficiente" le dije con ojos cansados y haciendo una mueca que parecía una sonrisa triste. Él me miró y entendió que no quería que siguiera. Se levantó del piso y volvimos con los otros para regresar al bar. Pero antes de eso volví a darme la vuelta y pateé la entrepierna del hombre haciéndolo escupir. Los chicos sonrieron al verme desquitarme y yo me sentí un poco más satisfecha y regresé con los demás.

* * *

 **Wow, escribí este capítulo en tiempo record, a pesar de que no me gusta el NTR. Bueno espero que ustedes sí, hayan disfrutado el capítulo, no como yo que sufrí al escribirlo. No se preoucpen se va a poner mejor la cosa XD.**


	9. Odio

Capítulo 9: Odio

Volvimos al bar, en el viaje hasta aquí no dijimos una palabra. Cuando abrimos la puerta, los chicos me hicieron sentarme en el sillón. Kusanagi nos saludó, pero vio que algo malo pasaba "¿Qué pasó chicos? Se ven decaídos".

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, pero sabíamos que teníamos que decirle. Rikio comenzó a contarle "Asuka-san…" cuando terminó de contarle Kusanagi tenía una expresión de seriedad, agarró su encendedor y encendió un cigarrillo que luego puso en sus labios, y con una bocanada de humo saliendo de su boca sugirió "¿Deberíamos hacerles una visita a esos mafiosos?" con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

"No es necesario ya acabamos con todos, si son listos no se volverán a meter con nosotros." Dijo Eric.

"Es cierto, Yata destrozó al tipo que le hizo todo eso a Asuka." Comentó Kōsuke.

Kusanagi dirigió la mirada hacia Yata quien no había dicho una palabra y que estaba mirando hacia abajo. Después se acercó hacia la chica que estaba mirando al suelo, sentada y aún con la chaqueta de Kōsuke en sus hombros, y puso su mano en la cabeza de la chica. "Todo está bien ahora Asuka-chan, no volverás a ver a esos tipos otra vez." Sonrió tratando de animarla. Asuka asintió con su cabeza y le sonrió de vuelta.

Con ella un poco más relajada, Kamamoto dijo entusiasmado "Debiste verla Kusanagi-san, Asuka-san se liberó ella sola del agarre derritiendo el cuchillo con su mano."

"¿De verdad?" dijo asombrado "Nuestra Asuka-chan no es ninguna debilucha." Agregó con un tono orgulloso, revolviendo el cabello de la muchacha con más entusiasmo.

Poco a poco la chica se iba animando. "Y esa patada final fue genial. Ese tipo no podrá tener hijos nunca." Agregó Eric. Todos se rieron con su comentario y la chica se unió a ellos riéndose por primera vez desde que llegaron.

Todo parecía mejor pero Yata rompió su silencio y habló "Asuka… Lo siento." Dijo llamando la atención de todos. Tenía los ojos en ella y no los apartó mientras se disculpó y luego se inclinó en forma de disculpa. "Yo decidí llevarte a ese lugar sabiendo quienes estarían, y luego te dejé sola, de no ser por mi nada te hubiera pasado. Lo siento."

Su disculpa me sorprendió, no sabía que él se sintiera culpable por lo que pasó, su vos sonaba llena de arrepentimiento y un poco quebrada. No me gustó verlo inclinarse y disculparse, no parecía algo que él haría de esa forma, ya no quería verlo así. Me levanté de mi asiento y caminé lentamente hacia él aún inclinado, todos los demás miraban esperando saber lo que iba a hacer. Cuando llegué, toqué su hombro, y él levantó la mirada. "No fue tu culpa Yata, de haber prestado más atención pude evitar todo esto, la culpa es mía." Dije sosegada.

"¡Qué dices! No es tu culpa, fui yo quien te llevó hasta allá…"

"Pero no fue tu culpa, nadie sabía que eso me pasaría, incluyéndome." Lo interrumpí, mientras él intentaba disuadirme de mi idea de que la culpa era mía.

"¡Aún así, yo dije que no quería que te lastimaras y dejé que eso te pasé..."

"Nadie podía hacer nada en esa situación, no te moviste porque no querías que me lastimara. Y no lo estoy así que todo está bien." Yata estaba enojado consigo mismo echándose la culpa de todo y levantando su vos, mientras que yo estaba apacible diciendo mis palabras calmadamente, intentando que él no se culpara más.

"¡¿Por qué dices eso?! ¡Deberías odiarme!" Terminó nuestra pelea.

Su comentario me sorprendió, pero le di una respuesta luego de un momento "No te odio." Dije en un tono calmo y honesto, pero un poco adolorida por sus palabras. Él me miró igual de sorprendido "Nunca podría odiarte Yata." Yo tenía mis manos sosteniendo la chaqueta en mis hombros y miraba a Yata con ojos apenados y húmedos. Me acerqué a él todavía más lentamente y lo abracé tiernamente tomándolo desprevenido. "¿Cómo podría odiarte después de ver cómo te sentías cuando me tenían de rehén, o cómo golpeabas desesperadamente a ese tipo por lo que me hizo y cómo te sientes ahora?" le hablaba despacio, mientras lo abrazaba dulcemente. "Estoy bien ahora, y no estoy lastimada… pero estaría más triste si supiera que te sientes culpable por lo que otra persona me hizo. Así que no te culpes Yata… por favor." Le rogué con una tierna y triste vos.

Yata seguía sin decir nada, pero no tardó en reaccionar "Asuka" dijo en vos baja. Me tomó desprevenida: Yata me abrazó de vuelta muy fuertemente, dejándome sin aire por un segundo con sus brazos alrededor de mi espalda y mi cintura. Naturalmente yo lo abracé con fuerzas a él y cerré mis ojos. Me sentía tan bien, sabiendo que ya no lo tomaría como su error, que me sumergí en nuestro abrazo y olvidé mis problemas por un momento.

"Qué tierno momento."

"Yata no arrugues mi chaqueta."

"Si la abrazas tan fuerte la vas a lastimar, stupid chihuahua."

Los demás nos interrumpieron, o más bien nos trajeron de vuelta a la realidad. Yata y yo nos soltamos rápidamente y miramos para otro lado avergonzados. 'No puedo creer que hice eso frente a todos.' Mi cara se estaba poniendo roja, pero recobré la compostura para decirle a todos con una sonrisa "Gracias por animarme chicos."

Ellos se sintieron felices al verme sonreír de nuevo. "¿Vas a quedarte a dormir aquí hoy Asuka-chan?" preguntó Izumo invitándome.

"Sí, quiero quedarme aquí hoy."

"Bien, puedes descansar si quieres. Te avisaré cuando esté la comida."

"¿Qué comeremos?"

"Pediremos pizza." Respondió feliz Kamamoto.

"Bien, entonces iré arriba." Le devolví su chaqueta a Kōsuke y luego me dirigí a las escaleras. Fui a mi "cuarto" y me senté en mi cama, luego me recosté. Realmente estaba cansada, no sólo del entrenamiento, sino de todo lo que pasó. Cerré los ojos esperando dormirme, lo cual no creía que lograría hacer, aún me sentía un poco ultrajada y asqueada, pero saqué todo eso de mi mente e intenté descansar. Sorprendentemente me dormí por una hora, el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta me despertó '¿Quién es?' me pregunté cuando abrí la puerta y vi a Yata. "¿Qué pasa Yata, ya está la comida?" pregunté medio dormida.

"No, no es eso… ¿p-puedo pasar?" me preguntó ruborizado.

Su pregunta me terminó de despertar completamente "s-si." Respondí y lo dejé entrar cerrando la puerta después.

* * *

 **Bueno este capítulo se volvió muy largo así que lo voy a dividir en dos partes con diferente título. Espero que les haya gustado y pronto subiré la siguiente parte que ya está terminada.**


	10. Beso

Capítulo 10: Beso

"…¿Cómo estás, Te duele algo?" preguntó Yata.

Vi que tenía un maletín de primeros auxilios detrás de él y eso me hizo sonreír "Ya les dije abajo que estoy bien. No necesitas preocuparte." Dije mientras me sentaba en mi cama. "¿Y para qué es eso?" apunté al maletín que él estaba cubriendo.

"¡Ah! Esto… se lo pedí a Kusanagi-san." Yata parecía nervioso y puso el maletín a mi lado en la cama. "¿Tu mano está bien? Agarraste un cuchillo con ella." Él se paró frente a mi, tomó mi mano y revisó mi palma, que no tenía un rasguño.

"Sí, el calor que producía mi mano fue tan alto, que derritió el metal y lo deformó. Sólo duele un poco." Dije intentando convencerlo de que estaba bien.

Yata frunció el ceño un poco y sacó del maletín una bolsa de hielo. Tomó mi mano y la colocó al costado de la cama con mi palma abierta y allí puso la bolsa. El frío se sentía bien, mi mano estaba muy caliente después de todo.

"Listo." Dijo cerrando el maletín, pero luego miró mi cara "Asuka, tu labio…"

"Oh ¿Qué tiene mi labio?" pregunté intentando mirar hacia abajo y tocándolo con la punta de mis dedos.

"Tu labio de abajo está partido y color rojo." Dijo inclinándose hacia mí, para estar a la misma altura.

"Oh, debe ser cuando me agarró la cara para…" paré a mitad de la oración, no quería recordar que ese imbécil casi me besa.

Yata se enojó un poco al recordar también sabiendo a lo que me refería. "Espera, debe haber algo para tu labio aquí." Se agachó en el piso y se puso a buscar; encontró una crema. Yata se corrió frente a mi aún agachado y puso un poco de la crema en su dedo y lo llevó hasta mi labio tocándolo.

Al sentir sus dedos di un pequeño salto, me puse nerviosa porque nunca creí que Yata podría hacer eso. Él parecía tranquilo por todo esto, y yo estaba enrojecida. Él no aparataba la mirada de mi, mirándome desde abajo y yo estaba tan nerviosa que no pude mirarlo desde arriba y desvié mi mirada hacia la puerta mientras él me aplicaba la crema.

"Asuka." Yata me llamó desde abajo "…mírame."

Abrí mis ojos en sorpresa a lo que dijo. Aún nerviosa y con mucho esfuerzo volteé mi mirada para verlo a él. Yata me seguía viendo tranquilo, y su mano no se había apartado de mi mentón. Él comenzó a ponerse a mi mismo nivel de nuevo, y se quedó sin apartar la vista de mi.

"¿Yata?" dije confundida y un poco inquieta mientras lo seguía viendo luchando para no alejar mi vista de él.

Yata soltó mi mentón y comenzó a acercarse a mí. Otra vez me sobresalté, y no sabía que hacer lo único en lo podía pensar era '¡¿V-va a besarme!?' me enrojecí todavía más y mi corazón no podía latir más fuerte, sentía mi pulso golpear a todo mi cuerpo. Ya podía sentir un poco de la respiración de Yata, quien estaba más cerca. Me acobardé un poco e incliné un milímetro mi cabeza hacia atrás, para no encontrarme con él, pero no pude más. Forcé a mi propio cuerpo a quedarse en su lugar sin saber que hacer exactamente. Cerré mis ojos muy fuerte rápidamente, mientras temblaba un poco y esperé a que llegara.

Pero lo que sentí fue algo en mi frente. Abrí los ojos sorprendida y me di cuenta que era la frente de Yata junto con la mía y también su mano levantando mi cabello. "No, no tienes fiebre. Qué raro, tienes la cara muy colorada." Luego se levantó y se apartó de mi.

Después de escuchar sus palabras no sabía en donde diablos meterme por pensar en algo tan estúpido, 'No puedo creer que haya pensado que él quería besarme ¡Qué idiota!' gritaba internamente mientras miraba hacia el suelo y sentía que mi cara se volvía más roja de lo que ya estaba.

Para mi suerte tocaron la puerta de nuevo luego de eso. "Asuka ya llegaron las pizzas." Dijo Eric del otro lado.

"¡Ah, sí, de acuerdo!" dije saltando de la cama y llevando la bolsa de hielo en mi mano.

"¿Vamos?" preguntó Yata calmado con el maletín en su mano.

"¡S-si!" dije innecesariamente exaltada.

* * *

Después de comer con los demás, volví a mi habitación, pero me di cuenta de que no tenía con que dormir. Recordé que vi a Yata subir las escaleras antes, así que está en su habitación, decidí visitarlo para pedirle algo con lo que pueda dormir.

Toqué la puerta de su cuarto y unos momentos después se abrió "Qué pas…" Yata se sorprendió de verme.

"Hola… ¿Yata puedes prestarme algo para dormir?" pregunté un poco incómoda por el pedido.

Yata me miró y se dio cuenta de que seguía usando mi ropa casual "S-si, iré a buscar algo." Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su armario. Yo di unos pasos hacia dentro y ya estaba en su cuarto. "Esta vez te daré algo que t-te cubra bien." Dijo nervioso.

Yo recordé a lo que se refería "E-está bien, me dejaré puesto mi short y no se va a ver nada, así que puedes darme la que me prestaste la última vez." Dije un poco avergonzada.

Yata me miró y luego buscó la camiseta que me prestó ayer y me la dio. "Gracias" le dije aceptándola. No sé por qué pero no quería irme de su habitación… o más bien no quería volver sola a la mía. De repente algo llamó mi atención, pude ver en la cama de Yata una consola de videojuegos.

"¡Ah! ¿te gustan los videojuegos Yata?" Pregunté entusiasmada señalando la consola.

"ah, sí, me encantan los videojuegos." él volteó a ver lo que apuntaba y respondió.

"Oh, De haber sabido te hubiera prestado los que tengo cuando fuiste a mi dormitorio." Dije desilusionada.

"¿Te gustan los videojuegos Asuka?" preguntó asombrado.

"Sí, me encantan." Sonreí.

"…¿Q-quieres jugar?" preguntó rascando su nuca. "S-si no, quieres está bien."

"¡Sí quiero!" dije emocionada por su invitación. Estaba feliz de que pudiera pasar más tiempo con él, y no estar sola. Pero luego me di cuenta de que aún sostenía su camiseta. "Ah, déjame cambiarme y ahora vuelvo." Dije apurándome para salir a cambiarme.

 **Misaki Yata P.D.V**

"S-si, esperaré." Dije cerrando la puerta. Solo en mi habitación, puse mi frente en la puerta, mi cara comenzó a ponerse roja. '¡Acabo de pedirle a Asuka que se quede! ¡¿Cómo diablos terminó todo así!?'

Es verdad que no quería que se vaya, pero… Primero lo de la frente y ahora esto… Me avergoncé todavía más después de recordar lo que hice en el cuarto de Asuka. '¡¿Qué me pasa!? ¡¿Por qué termino haciendo, diciendo o pensando estas cosas!?'

Me aparté de la puerta y me senté en mi cama apoyando mi espalda en la pared, cuando la puerta se abrió.

Asuka entró a la habitación usando mi camiseta. Esta vez se podía ver un poco su short blanco por debajo de la camiseta y estaba usando sus medias hasta la rodilla blancas sin zapatos. Las mangas le quedaban un poco largas tapando sus puños y el cuello de la camiseta también era un poco grande haciendo con uno de sus hombros se viera un poco. Finalmente la camiseta también acentuaba su busto, mostrando su linda figura. 'Ella se ve hermosa.' Ese pensamiento voló por mi mente y cuando me di cuenta volteé la mirada sonrojado.

Es la primera vez que dejo entrar a una chica en mi cuarto.

Asuka me vio y se acercó, se sentó en la cama junto a mi con sus rodillas cerca de su pecho abrazando a sus piernas y me miró con una sonrisa inocentemente "¿A qué jugamos?" preguntó juguetona.

Luego de unas horas de juego ya me relajé y podía actuar normal al lado de ella. Nos reímos y maldijimos al juego cuando no pasábamos de nivel. "¿¡Eh!? No es justo este nivel es imposible, ya perdí todas mis vidas ¡Estúpido juego!" se quejaba Asuka luego de perder.

Dejando la consola a un lado Asuka puso su cabeza en mi hombro inesperadamente. Yo me quedé en silencio y la miré. Estaba callada y parecía molesta por algo.

"Yata… en el centro comercial… gracias por desquitarte con ese tipo cuando me soltó." Me quedé sorprendido porque ella no había traído el tema ella sola desde que llegamos. Pero luego le respondí.

"Sí, cuando vi que ya no te estaba amenazando, mi cuerpo se movió solo y sólo pensé en destrozar a ese tipo hasta que no quede nada." Dije enojado al recordar, pero aproveché la oportunidad de decirle algo que me inquietaba desde que llegamos "Asuka… desde que llegaste al bar… no lloraste ni una vez, creo que cualquier persona estaría mal por todo lo que pasó, así que-"

"Sólo una niñita lloraría por algo como eso" me interrumpió enfadada. "… yo me siento… asqueada conmigo." Dijo abrazándose temblando. "No sé cómo dejé que eso me pasara. Me dio tanto asco, hubiera preferido que me matara a dejarlo tocarme. De sólo pensar en que él estaba apunto de besarme… me siento tan tonta por dejar que ese maldito me afecte ¡pero fui una cobarde por no actuar antes de que me tocara!" Asuka estaba molesta y angustiada, mordía su labio tembloroso y su voz sonaba a punto de quebrarse.

No podía soportar verla así, la tomé de los hombros "Asuka, nadie en el clan piensa que eres una cobarde. Soportaste más de lo que cualquier chica hubiera podido y tú sola te liberaste sin salir lastimada. Así que no tienes que actuar fuerte ahora. Tú eres todo menos una cobarde."

Con esas palabras Asuka finalmente se quebró llorando "¡Yata!" me abrazó sin poder controlarse más y comenzó a llorar muy fuerte con su cabeza en mi pecho "¡Odio a ese tipo! ¡¿Quién se cree que es!?" Yo la abracé con fuerza y ella me abrazó con la misma fuerza. "E-Estaba asustada." Asuka lloró como por cinco minutos. Cuando comenzó a calmarse Asuka seguía abrazándome en silencio.

Por fin Asuka dijo como se sentía, pero me enfureció saber como la dejó aquella experiencia. Abracé a Asuka todavía más fuerte "No dejaré que nadie te lastime de nuevo. La próxima vez que vea a ese tipo lo mataré."

"Ya somos dos." Dijo levantando la cabeza. "Y si contamos a los demás, pues…" Ya estaba calmada e incluso bromeaba. "Perdón mojé tu camiseta." Dijo señalando lo que llevaba puesto.

"No te preocupes… ¿Estás mejor?" pregunté con mi mano en su cabeza.

"Sí. Gracias Yata." Dijo con una sonrisa y con un tono suave.

"D-de nad-" antes de que pudiera terminar Asuka se acercó a mi y sentí sus suaves labios en mi mejilla. Asuka me dio un ligero beso y volvió a su lugar, mirándome tiernamente. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho me enrojecí como un tomate.

"¡B-Bueno ya es tarde así que, Buenas noches!" dije metiéndome en mi cama rápidamente y tapándome con las sábanas, aún con Asuka en mi sentada en mi cama.

"Y-Yata, no quiero molestarte, pero… ¿P-puedo dormir aquí esta noche?" Su pregunta hizo que mi corazón se parara por un segundo. "…N-no quiero estar sola esta noche" agregó avergonzada en voz baja.

'Es cierto ella debe seguir un poco asustada. No puedo decirle que no… ¡¿pero cómo espera que diga que sí deliberadamente!?' Debo decírselo de otra forma. Me moví hacia la pared dejándole un lugar "Sólo tengo una almohada."

"¡Iré por la mía!" dijo emocionada saliendo del cuarto. Mientras tanto intentaba calmarme. 'Voy a dormir con una chica.' Pensar eso no me ayuda a calmarme para nada.

Cuando Asuka entró de nuevo estaba abrazando la almohada y caminó lentamente hacia la cama. Yo la miré nervioso y le dejé más lugar. Asuka colocó su almohada y se subió a la cama, luego se metió y apoyó su cabeza en su almohada, mirándome. No podía estar cara a cara con ella así que me di vuelta mirando a la pared. "Buenas noches." Dije, pero sentí que los brazos de Asuka me abrazaban por detrás.

"¿P-puedo abrazarte Yata?" preguntó tímidamente.

"S-si" la dejé hacerlo a pesar de que mi corazón latía muy fuerte. "Buenas noches" dijo ella tranquila. Así se durmió rápidamente. Pero yo aún no podía dormirme.

Asuka comenzó a moverse dormida y se apegó más a mi como si estuviese abrazando a su almohada. Sus piernas también me rozaron y se enredaron en las mías, sus labios tocaron ligeramente mi cuello y podía sentir su respiración. Di un salto cuando sentí algo suave y grande sobre mi espalda cuando ella se acercaba.

'¡No creo que pueda dormir hoy!'

* * *

 **Bueno esta es la segunda parte del capítulo que dividí. Por fín llegué a los 10 capítulos! Ya era hora XD. Levante la mano el que se creyó que de verdad iba a haber un beso, después de leer el título del capítulo? XD**


	11. La persona que me gusta

Capítulo 11: La persona que me gusta

 **Misaki Yata P.D.V**

Mis ojos se abrieron y podía ver por la claridad de la habitación que ya era de día. Seguía medio dormido y estaba apunto de volverme a dormir cuando recordé que no estaba solo. A mi lado estaba Asuka abrazada a mi cintura y yo tenía un brazo alrededor de ella.

Me desperté de inmediato y corrí mi brazo de ella. Al final pude dormirme anoche, pero no puedo quedarme así. "¡A-Asuka despierta!" dije mientras la movía un poco.

"mm… No, quiero dormir un poco más." Dijo medio dormida sin soltarme y hundiendo su cara en mi.

El reloj marcaba las 7:05. "¿No tienes escuela?" pregunté intentando zafarme.

"¡AH! ¡¿Qué hora es!?" se levantó de la cama exaltada.

"Las 7:05" dije levantándome.

"¡Tengo que irme! ¡Y ni siquiera tengo mi uniforme. Tengo que ir a los dormitorios antes!" Exaltada se sentó sobre la cama pensando lo que tenía que hacer. Ella vio hacia abajo y vio lo que tenía puesto. "¡Oh, Tu camiseta. Tengo que cambiarme!" dijo mientras se quitaba la ropa.

"¡N-No te desvistas aquí, torpe!" me apuré para detenerla antes de que se la quitara, aunque pude ver su torso y un poco de su sostén.

"Cierto, iré a mi habitación." Dijo apurándose.

'Esta vez es blanco' pensé y cubrí mi boca con mi mano para evitar el posible sangrado, después de recordar. 'Mejor me cambio.'

 **Asuka P.D.V**

Me quité la camiseta de Yata y me puse mi sweater. Corrí al baño para lavarme la cara y bajé las escaleras. Izumo ya estaba abajo, apenas pude saludarlo, de lo apresurada que estaba.

"Hola Kusanagi-san. Adiós Kusanagi-san." Izumo no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y sólo me vio salir del bar.

Afuera de HOMRA me senté en el piso y me puse los zapatos. Cuando me levante vi a Yata saliendo del bar. "¿Tú también te vas Yata?"

"No. V-Voy a acompañarte hasta la escuela." Me dijo mirándome.

"¿Por qué?" pregunté sorprendida, a pesar de tener prisa. Pero después de darme un tiempo para pensar me di cuenta de la posible respuesta "¿Es por lo de ayer en el centro comercial?"

La sorpresa de Yata a mi suposición me hizo saber que tenía razón. "N-Nunca sabes con que idiota te puedes topar. A-Así que decidí acompañarte a la escuela cada vez que te quedes a dormir aquí." declaró tocándose la nuca con su mano y un poco apenado.

Su declaración me tomo por sorpresa y me ruboricé un poco, pero no quería causarle problemas "No es necesario, que te fuerces a hacer eso Yata. Ya viste lo fuerte que puedo llegar a ser, así que no te preocupes."

"No me estoy forzando a hacerlo… quiero hacerlo y ya lo decidí. Así que voy a acompañarte de ahora en más… s-si no te molesta." Se sonrojó.

Su acto me pareció muy lindo y recordé que anoche me dijo que no dejaría que algo malo me pase de nuevo. Eso me hizo sonreír un poco y le respondí.

"No me molesta." El chico levantó la mirada con sus palabras "Gracias Yata." Y se enrojeció.

"B-Bueno entonces vamos." Le ofreció su mano sin verla a los ojos. "H-Hay mucha gente a esta hora así que toma mi mano."

"Si." Aceptó su mano riéndose al ver las orejas coloradas del chico y comenzaron a andar.

* * *

Llegamos a los dormitorios con tiempo suficiente. "Bueno, puedes regresar. Después de cambiarme iré directo a clases."

"Bien, entonces adiós." Yata estaba apunto de irse, pero yo agarré su mano antes de que se fuera y él me miró.

"G-gracias por acompañarme." Me acerqué a él y le di un beso en la mejilla. "Adiós" dije corriendo hacia el dormitorio, dejándolo parado como un tonto.

En mi cuarto mientras me cambiaba no pude evitar abochornarme al pensar en lo que hice. 'Últimamente me siento más apegada a Yata. Empecé a besar a Yata a pesar de que me avergüenza a veces. Incluso pensé que él iba a besarme ayer en mi cuarto' Sacudí mi cabeza bruscamente luego de acordarme de lo tonta que me sentí por pensar eso. 'Anoche también lo besé… aunque de verdad lo quise hacer después de todo lo que hizo por mi; y ahora también, él se ofreció a acompañarme sin que nadie lo obligara… si sigue haciendo cosas tan lindas por mi…' "¡No tengo tiempo para pensar en eso, tengo que irme!" Salí de mi habitación corriendo para ir a clases.

Llegué justo a tiempo. 'Esta vez no voy a salir antes, después de todo no planeé nada con los demás para practicar mi manejo del fuego, ni nada.' Me senté en mi asiento y miré la mano con la sujeté el cuchillo ayer. Estaba en buen estado, pero no fue por eso que me quedé mirándola, sino porque recordaba como ayer creé llamas con ella, capaces de derretir el metal.

'Es increíble' pensé, pero alguien me interrumpió en mis pensamientos.

"Así que hoy viniste Asuka-san. Ayer saliste temprano."

"Ah, sí" miré hacia arriba y vi a mi compañero de clases Amano-kun.

"¿Qué te pasó?"

" Ayer me sentía mal, así que salí antes." Inventé una excusa para mi salida de ayer, mientras se lo explicaba riendo para no parecer sospechosa.

No tengo amigos en mi clase, pero suelo, hablar con algunos compañeros casi siempre. Las chicas me hablan más seguido, pero los chicos me evitan bastante así que es raro cuando se acercan para hablarme.

"¿Querías decirme algo Amano-kun?"

"S-sí ¿D-Después de clases puedes verme fuera del edificio cerca de la fuente?"

"Ah, claro. Pero para qué…"

"Te lo diré allá" se alejó para unirse a su grupo de amigos. Él es de los chicos que más me hablan, es amigable, alto y su cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color lo hacen ser bastante popular con las chicas de esta y otras clases. 'No se para qué quiere verme después de clases, pero si es para ayudarlo en algo, puedo hacerlo.'

El maestro llegó y la clase comenzó. Fue como cualquier otro día pero tenía muchas cosas en las qué pensar. Como dónde está Yashiro exactamente, o si Mikoto está bien donde está, también lo que pasó ayer, pero cada vez que recordaba todo esto la imagen de Yata aparecía en mi mente e inevitablemente pensaba en todas las cosas que hizo por mi. '¡Basta! ¿Por qué estoy pensando en esto?'

Mientras estaba en mi mundo el profesor me llamó para contestar la respuesta. Me levanté de mi asiento rápidamente y contesté.

"Correcto." Me dijo el profesor y me senté de vuelta, pero ni siquiera eso me importaba ahora, ya estaba acostumbrada a contestar bien. La verdad, lo que más quería era ver a los demás en el bar, pero planeaba dormirme en mi dormitorio hoy, después de dos días durmiendo en el bar, y recordé que al estar tan apurada esta mañana no me di cuenta de pedirle a Yata que nos veamos para ayudar a los demás en la búsqueda de Yashiro.

Lentamente pasaron las horas, pero finalmente ya terminaron las clases. Pensé todo el tiempo en lo que pasó estos últimos días, pero recordé que me encontraría con Amano después de clases así que fui a donde acordamos.

Lo encontré y me acerqué a él. Parecía inquieto y estaba mirando para todos lados. Cuando me vio sonrió y se tranquilizó. "Viniste."

"Sí ¿Qué querías decirme Amano-kun?"

"…Asuka-san ayer pude ver desde la ventana del edificio, a ti y a un chico en la entrada."

'¿Un chico?...¿¡Se refiere a Yata!?' Intenté explicarle para que no malinterprete. "Ah, eso, puedo explicarlo…"

"Está bien, creo saber lo que pasó… ¿ese chico se te confesó?"

"¡¿Qué!? no, él no…" allí me di cuenta de que no hablaba de Yata sino del chico que se me confesó ayer antes de que él viniera. Suspiré de alivio al entender a qué se refería y contesté. "Sí, ese chico… sí se me confesó ¿Por qué preguntas?"

"… ¿E-Estás saliendo con él ahora?" preguntó nervioso.

"No, yo lo rechacé." Respondí confundida sin saber que espera de esto.

Con mi respuesta se sintió aliviado "¡Qué bueno!" después de recobrar su simpatía continuó "Asuka-san tengo que decirte algo."

"¿Qué cosa?"

Tomó aire y me miró a los ojos "Asuka-san me gustas."

"…"

'¡E-Es una confesión! Esta vez me agarró desprevenida por ser mi compañero de clases. Nunca pensé que se me confesaría. Y eso que tan sólo ayer rechacé a alguien también.'

"Asuka-san es callada y solitaria en clases, pero eres muy inteligente y atlética. Además eres muy hermosa. Quiero llegar a conocerte más, así que Sal conmigo."

Sus palabras me dejaron confundida.

'Creo que es la primera vez que alguien se me confiesa y me dice esas cosas. Siempre se me habían confesado chicos de otras clases u otros años a los que nunca había hablado y que sólo lo hacían al ver mi apariencia. Pero esta vez estoy realmente halagada. Nunca tuve problemas en rechazarlos antes, pero esta vez es diferente… jamás se me había cruzado por la cabeza el aceptar una confesión; aunque… Amano-kun es muy bueno, pero no me atrae de esa manera. Además ¿qué pensaría Yata y…'

Allí me di cuenta '¡¿P-Por qué me importa lo él piense!? ¡É-Él no es mi n-novio ni nada por el estilo! DIGO él me agrada y de verdad pienso que es lindo, pero… Hoy pensé todo el día en él, y me deprimí de saber que no lo vería hoy. ¿Qué me pasa? No debería pesar en él cuando estoy en medio de esto. Pero mi corazón no deja de latir cuando pensé en él…'

De esta manera llegué a una conclusión. Amano estaba esperando por mi respuesta. Tomé aire y me incliné un poco en forma de disculpa.

"Lo siento Amano-kun. Me siento muy feliz de saber como te sientes, pero..." las siguientes palabras me tomaron más trabajo de decir que lo anterior. Levanté la mirada para verlo y mi cara estaba ruborizada "M-Me gusta alguien más."

Me ruboricé todavía más por admitirlo finalmente. Ni siquiera yo hubiera pensado que me enamoraría de Yata, pero así es. Es la primera vez que admito que alguien me gusta.

Amano-kun se deprimió al saber eso. "Ya veo, te gusta alguien más… ¿C-Cómo es él?" preguntó un poco celoso.

Me sorprendió su naturalidad al aceptar mi rechazo, pero quise responder su pregunta. "¿Recuerdas haber visto a un chico que no llevaba nuestro uniforme, luego de la confesión que viste ayer?"

"Creo que sí ¿Llevaba una patineta?"

"Sí." Dije sonriendo "Él es el chico que me gusta" me sonrojé de nuevo.

"¡¿Ese chico!? Ni siquiera usaba uniforme escolar ¿Es mayor que nosotros?"

"Si." Respondí notoriamente feliz.

"Entonces te gusta ese enano." Suspiró.

Me reí de su comentario pero le respondí "Sí, él no es tan alto como tú, pero… es una buena persona, cuida de sus compañeros y sus amigos, es leal y orgulloso de su grupo y a pesar de ser violento, obstinado e impulsivo, también tiene un lado muy tierno." Me ponía feliz hablar de él a otra persona, y me avergonzaba decir estas cosas de él.

"¡Ah, no puedo creer que perdí contra un chico como ese!... Pero… si no lo conocieras, ¿Crees que saldrías conmigo entonces?" preguntó tímido.

"Siendo sincera… tal vez… No lo sé." Respondí. Después de todo él había sido el primero en decirme que le gusto no sólo por mi apariencia.

"¡Diablos, debí confesarme antes!... Asuka-san si alguien te pregunta, diles que no me confesé y que esto nunca pasó."

"No quieres que nadie más sepa. Está bien, guardaré el secreto." Le sonreí.

"Gracias, no quiero sentirme incómodo junto a ti, si los demás se enteran de lo que pasó."

"Gracias, sería genial si me siguieras hablando como normalmente lo haces, eres de los pocos chicos que me hablan, así que me sentiría feliz."

"De acuerdo." Se despidió de mi un poco abatido pero bien.

Yo también iba a irme pero algo llamó mi atención.


	12. Confesión

Capítulo 12: Confesión

7:45 am. Dormitorio de las chicas

 **Misaki Yata P.D.V  
**

Asuka corrió a su dormitorio después de despedirse con un beso en mi mejilla. Instantáneamente mi cara se ruborizó y quedé parado ahí por un rato '¡¿Por qué siempre hace eso de la nada!?' sonrojado volví por donde vine.

Al llegar al bar vi a Anna sentada en la barra, la saludé y me senté también. Desayuné, ya que no lo había hecho cuando me desperté. Sentado en la barra pensé 'Esa tonta tampoco desayunó nada hoy. Va a morirse de hambre en clase. Eso le pasa por quedarse dormida.'

"¿Qué estás pensando Yata-chan?" Kusanagi se apoyó en la barra y vio al chico metido en sus pensamientos.

"¡Ah! ¡No aparezcas de la nada Kusanagi-san!"

"¿Estuve aquí parado desde hace rato, qué tanto estás pensando?" preguntó interesado.

"En nada." Miró para un costado, evitando la respuesta.

El rubio lo vio y tenía una idea en lo que podía estar pensando, pero se quedó callado. Aunque comenzó a hablar de un tema similar para molestarlo. "Sabes Yata-chan, noté que ya no te es difícil hablarle a Asuka-chan como la primera vez que la conocimos."

"¿P-Por qué dices eso ahora?" casi salpica lo que estaba bebiendo por sobresaltarse con su comentario.

"Bueno ella es la primer chica con la que te sientes cómodo ¿no?"

"No-No es verdad, actúo como cualquier persona en frente de Anna, y 'Ella' es parte del clan ahora así que es natural actuar normal con ella."

"Sí, es verdad, pero creo que es diferente con Asuka-chan." Preparó una sonrisa maligna. "Tan sólo ayer se abrazaban tan cariñosamente." Dijo con un tono burlón.

Yata se ahogó con la comida al escuchar sus palabras. " *cof,cof* ¡N-No nos abrazamos c-cariñosamente!" aún con falta de aire Yata lo contradijo. "¡Y-Y yo no fui quien la abrazó primero!"

"Pero si no mal recuerdo tú la abrazaste muy fuerte ayer Yata-chan." Siguió jugando con él.

"¡F-Fue por el momento, Y-Yo nunca la abrazaría!"

Anna los veía discutir mientras que Izumo estaba calmado molestando a Yata quien estaba nervioso, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Izumo la vio reírse y se dirigió a ella "Dime Anna ¿te gusta Asuka-chan?"

"Sí, me gusta Asuka." Afirmó con una sonrisa inocente.

"¿Ves? Anna es honesta ¿Por qué no puedes decir que Asuka-chan te agrada?"

"Es fácil para ella, ambas son chicas."

"Así que no puedes admitirlo porque Asuka-chan es una chica ¿Eh?" Kusanagi no se cansaba de molesterlo, por las reacciones y sobresaltos que daba Yata, y así estuvieron por un rato.

Yata salió a patrullar en su patineta para ver si encontraba al buscado Yashiro, o algo que los pudiera ayudar a encontrarlo.

Luego de unas horas afuera y no haber encontrado nada, se dirigió al bar de nuevo. Esta vez Anna estaba sentada en el sillón con sus canicas rojas en la mesa intentando hallar rastro de Isana Yashiro. Algunos de sus compañeros ya estaban en el bar también. Yata dejó su patineta en la entrada y saludó al entrar.

Después de días esperando saber la localización de Yashiro , Anna abrió los ojos y dijo "Está en la preparatoria Ashinaka." con su suave voz.

A pesar de escuchar esto tan inesperadamente, Yata reaccionó de inmediato a la información "¡Vamos Kamamoto!" dijo saliendo del bar entusiasmado tomando su patineta.

Muy rápidamente llegaron a la isla donde estaba la escuela. Al parase en la entrada vieron que necesitaban un PDA para pasar. Por suerte dos chicos estaban cerca. No les tomó mucho tiempo el quitarles sus pases y que ellos salieran huyendo asustados.

"¿Cómo usamos esto?" preguntó Yata con el PDA en su mano. "Qué fastidio. Vamos"

"Si" respondió Kamamoto usando los pases para entrar.

Dentro de la escuela preguntaron a varias personas y en varios lugares si conocían al chico que les mostraban en el celular, algunos huían sin responder y otros simplemente negaban haberlo visto. Cuando Kamamoto vio a dos chicas pasar dijo:

"Preguntémosle a ellas Yata-san."

El chico se negó de inmediato sin voltearse "Movámonos."

De repente vieron a dos estudiantes cerca de una fuente, estaban alejados de todos, a pesar de que ese lugar era inmenso. Yata los vio y se acercó a ellos. A medida que se acercó notó que uno de esos estudiantes era una chica, pero era tarde para acobardarse así que siguió caminando para preguntarle al chico si había visto al sujeto de la foto. Kamamoto lo siguió de lejos ya que Yata se había adelantado bastante.

"Oi, ustedes dos…" dijo mientras se acercaba, pero no pudo terminar la oración porque notó que la chica con quien estaba el chico, era Asuka. "¿Asuka? ¿Por qué está sola con ese…?" otra vez no terminó lo que iba a decir y se escondió detrás de la pared velozmente '¡¿Es otra confesión?! ¿¡Cuántas veces se le confiesan los chicos!? No mentía cuando dijo que era popular.'

Kamamoto lo alcanzó y lo vio apoyado en la pared quieto. "¿Qué pasa Yata? Vamos a preguntarles a esos estudiantes."

Kamamoto estaba a punto de saltar a la vista de ellos, pero Yata, lo agarró y lo detuvo a tiempo volviéndolo a poner con fuerza donde estaba, detrás de la pared.

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo en un tono de voz molesto al no entender por qué lo hacía.

Yata puso su mano en su boca cubriéndola. "Shhhh, habla más bajo o te van a oír." Dijo gritando en voz baja.

"¿Quién?" preguntó en voz baja, pero antes de escuchar la respuesta, oyó la voz de la chica:

"¿Qué cosa?" escucharon decir a la chica.

"¡Es Asuka-san!" exclamó con voz baja. "Si es Asuka-san ¿por qué nos escondemos?" pero lo siguiente que inevitablemente escucharon fue:

"Asuka-san me gustas." Eso respondió su pregunta.

"¡¿Se le están declarando a Asuka-san!?" Kamamoto se sobresaltó, pero debido a donde estaban no podía dejar que los encontraran. "Yata no deberíamos estar escuchando esto. Vámonos." Dijo incitando al chico a salir de ahí.

"Y-Ya lo sé pero si nos movemos van a saber que estuvimos aquí escuchando. C-Cuando Asuka se marché correremos hacia al lado contrario. Así no nos verá." Dije eso pero una parte de mi, quería asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien, después de lo que le pasó ayer.

No tuvimos de otra que quedarnos en nuestro lugar y esperar a que terminaran de hablar. Nos sentíamos muy incómodos de escuchar lo que decían. Asuka se estaba tardando mucho tiempo en contestar. 'Esto está tomando más tiempo que ayer. Sólo tiene que rechazarlo y…' Me percaté de que ayer no le tomó mucho tiempo en dar una respuesta, pero esta vez estaba tardando mucho. '¿Está pensando en aceptar?' de la nada sentí una presión en el pecho, una sensación que no me gustaba y que nunca había sentido.

Después de una larga pausa Asuka le respondió "Lo siento…" De alguna la presión que sentía en el pecho se fue de mi cuerpo cuando escuché decirle eso y ni siquiera le presté atención a lo que dijo después. Aliviado y seguro de que iba a terminar ahí me preparé para movernos cuando escuché:

"M-Me gusta alguien más."

Me paré en donde estaba y esa presión que sentí en el pecho volvió más fuerte que antes, como si me dispararan. '…No entiendo… Ayer no dijo que los rechazaba porque le gustara alguien… ¿Asuka tiene a alguien que le gusta?' Me sostuve el pecho con fuerza con una mano, mientras sentí furia y angustia de la nada. De verdad ya no quería seguir escuchando. Mi corazón empezó a latir fuerte y me dolía. '¡¿Qué es esto?!' pensé enojado, no le entendía.

"¿C-Cómo es él?" preguntó el chico.

'No quiero saberlo.' Pero no pude evitar escuchar en el fondo.

"¿Recuerdas haber visto a un chico que no llevaba nuestro uniforme, luego de la confesión que viste ayer?"

'¿… un chico ayer?'

"Creo que sí ¿Llevaba una patineta?"

'¡¿Uh!?'

Después de un tiempo Asuka respondió finalmente "Sí…Él es el chico que me gusta."

Luego de escuchar eso me quedé paralizado en mi lugar. La presión de mi pecho se hizo un poco más ligera, pero mi corazón empezó a latir más fuerte y más rápido que antes. Mi cara se volvió roja como un tomate instantáneamente y una ola de vergüenza y alivio me golpearon.

'…A-Asuka… ¿¡Le gusto a Asuka!?' Me agaché en el piso y puse mi frente tocando mis rodillas mientras puse mis manos cubriendo mi nuca. No podía soportar tanta vergüenza de inmediato. Estaba seguro que hasta mi cuello y orejas estaban completamente rojas y mi cabeza largaba humo. Tampoco podía controlar la sonrisa de estúpido que se me formaba y que me obligaba a borrar de mi cara tapándome con mi mano. '¡¿P-Por qué estoy tan f-feliz p-por eso!?' Me siento como un estúpido. Mi corazón golpeaba a todo mi cuerpo. Nunca me sentía así, nunca.

Kamamoto estaba a mi lado y no entendía lo que me pasaba "¿¡Qué te pasa Yata-san!?" exclamó en voz baja.

No podía moverme de mi lugar así que tuve que seguir escuchando irremediablemente.

"Entonces te gusta ese enano."

'¡¿A quién le dices enano!? ¡Maldito!'

"Sí, él no es tan alto como tú, pero… es una buena persona, cuida de sus compañeros y sus amigos, es leal y orgulloso de su grupo y a pesar de ser violento, obstinado e impulsivo, también tiene un lado muy tierno." Asuka respondió dulcemente y sonaba feliz mientras hablaba.

El corazón me iba a perforar el pecho, no podía seguir soportando escuchar esas cosas de mi viniendo de ella. Me paré de inmediato con mi cara del color de la sangre y salí caminando silenciosa y rápidamente.

Kamamoto me vio huir y se alarmó , pero me siguió haciendo el menor ruido posible. Cuando ya nos alejamos de la escena, kamamoto me alcanzó y empezó a preguntar.

"¿Por qué te fuiste Yata-san? Íbamos a quedarnos hasta que terminaran de hablar para que no nos escucharan… Pero quién hubiera pensado que se le confesarían a Asuka-san, y que ella tiene a una persona que le gusta, además dijeron algo sobre un enano con patineta…" al terminar la oración se volteó a verme.

"¡¿Q-Qué estás mirando!?" exclamé nervioso de que se hubiera dado cuenta.

"¿Yata por qué tu cara está roja...?" justo en ese momento apareció Asuka.

"Yata, Kamamoto ¿qué hacen aquí?"

"Oh, hola Asuka-san." Kamamoto la saludó, como si no la hubiera visto antes, yo estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera podía verla a la cara "Anna nos dijo que Isana Yashiro estaba aquí, así que vinimos a buscarlo."

"¿De verdad? yo no vi a Yashiro en clases hoy tampoco, así que voy a ayudarlos a buscar." Se ofreció entusiasmada.

"Eso sería genial, ya que no conocemos este lugar y además es inmenso."

Asuka sonrió al saber que nos sería de ayuda. Así nos pusimos a caminar otra vez "¿Por cierto cómo entraron aquí?"

* * *

 **Bueno, tuve problemas con este capítulo en particular, porque no se guardaron las partes más importantes, así que tuve que "reescribirlas" Básicamente escribí lo que me acordaba y la 'escencia' de lo que escribí en primer lugar. Pero bueno, dejando eso de lado.**

 **CHAN CHAN CHAN, ojalá los haya tomado por sorpresa lo de la misma situación desde dos puntos de vista diferentes, porque esa era la idea (no se si funcionó XD)**


	13. Fushimi Saruhiko

Capítulo 13: Fushimi Saruhiko

"Otro callejón sin salida." Dijo Yata.

"Esto es imposible Yata este lugar es enorme." Se quejó Kamamoto.

"Cállate, no quiero perder más tiempo para vengar la muerte de Totsuka-san."

"Nuestras clases ya terminaron, no creo que esté dentro del edificio, pero aún así tiene que estar en alguna parte de esta isla." Dije con la esperanza de que sucediera.

"Si eso dices Asuka-san, debe ser cierto ¿Qué dices Yata-san?" le preguntó a su amigo.

"Ah… s-sí… sigamos buscando." Respondió mirando en dirección contraria a donde estaba parada.

Creía que era mi cabeza, pero noté que desde que los encontré en la escuela, Yata parecía evitarme. No me vio ni una vez o me habló, e incluso caminaba lejos de mi '¿Habré hecho algo malo?' me pregunté preocupada.

De repente escuchamos a dos chicas que nos vieron.

"Oi, ustedes dos vengan aquí. Queremos hacerles unas preguntas." Kamamoto se acercó, sin darse cuenta que sonaba muy sospechoso.

Las chicas se asustaron de inmediato y se reusaron a acercarse.

Cuando Kamamoto empezó a acercarse más, Yata le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. "¡Idiota! ¡No asustes a las niñas o te mataré!"

Yata se disculpó con las chicas, pero igualmente ellas salieron corriendo aterradas. Y lo golpeó de nuevo.

"OUCH, dame un respiro ¡Yata!" dijo sosteniendo su cabeza.

"¡Te lo repetiré otra vez! ¡Nunca amenaces a las damas!"

Yo ya no podía soportar más mi risa, mi estómago comenzó a doler y mi mano no podía tapar más mi boca "¡PFff… jajajajajaja!" La manera tan tierna e inocente que Yata reaccionó me pareció demasiado graciosa como para no estallar de risa.

"Pero todo este tiempo estuvimos preguntándole a los chicos. Hay que preguntarles a algunas chicas también."

"Para encontrar a un chico ¡tienes que preguntarle a un chico!"

Me reí de nuevo con su tonta explicación. Pero luego escuchamos a otra persona hablar.

"Si sigues así nunca vas a acostarte con una chica."

Nos dimos vuelta y ahí estaba un chico con uniforme azul. Era alto, tenía lentes con marco oscuro, su cabello era azul oscuro y tenía una espada a un lado.

"¡Bastardo! ¡Saruhiko!" gritó Yata.

'¿Lo conocen?' pensé al verlo.

"Que agradable encontrarlos aquí pero ¿cómo encontraron este lugar? Oh, los ayudó Anna, pero no creo que Kusanagi-san los enviara a hacer preguntas. Así que supongo que tomaron la iniciativa de nuevo ¿No es así, Misaki?"

'Wow, este chico de verdad los conoce, y llamó a Yata, Misaki.'

"Nunca cambias." Dijo tomándole el pelo.

"¡Cállate! ¡Y no me llames por mi nombre, ni hables de mi como si me conocieras! ¡Traidor!"

"¿Traidor? ¿Kamamoto a qué se refiere? ¿Cómo conocen a ese chico?" pregunté mientras tomaba la manga de su ropa.

El chico de uniforme me miró, entre los otros dos chicos. "¿Tomaron a una chica como rehén para buscar al chico? No pensé que caerían tan bajo." Dijo molestándolos.

"¡No es un rehén, ella está con nosotros!" gritó Yata.

"¿Eh? ¿Cómo hiciste para conseguir a una chica y a una tan linda, para ayudarte sin quedarte callado como un idiota, Misaki?

"¡Cállate! ¡Te dije que no me llames por mi nombre!" exclamó poniéndose más y más furioso.

El chico me miró "¿Oi niña cómo te llamas?" Preguntó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

"Asuka Reiko" respondí con seguridad, sin dejarlo molestarme.

Después de escuchar mi nombre, volvió hacia Yata.

"¿Cómo hiciste para colarte? La seguridad aquí es muy buena Misaki."

"No te incumbe y te dije que no me llames por mi nombre como si me conocieras. Me da escalofríos."

"Oh sí, odias ser llamado por ese nombre… MI~SA~KI."

Era obvio que lo estaba incitando a pelear con él.

"No lo hagas Yata, es una escuela no pueden pelear aquí." Intenté disuadirlo desde lejos, pero no funcionó.

"Te lo buscaste." Su cuerpo empezó a emanar un aura roja.

"No lo hagas Yata, recuerda lo que dijo Kusanagi-san. No dejes que el sacrificio de Mikoto-san sea en vano." Kamamoto lo persuadió antes de que hiciera algo. "¿Qué conseguirías luchando con ese mono aquí?"

Me relajé un poco cuando parecía que Yata dejó la idea de pelear con él, pero el chico de uniforme siguió fastidiándolo.

"Mikoto-san eh? el tipo parecía haber perdido la cordura. Después de todo se entregó voluntariamente a la cárcel. Supongo que significa que está madurando, deberías aprender de él MI~SA~KI."

Sólo le bastó eso para que Yata pusiera su patineta en el suelo y se montara en ella. "Mono. Morirás."

Al mismo tiempo el otro chico sonrió satisfecho y sacó su espada.

Me alarmé sabiendo que la inevitable batalla ya comenzó y que ni siquiera les importaba el lugar o las personas que estén cerca.

Yata patinó hasta llegar a su enemigo y con las llamas que creaba, comenzó a hacer un remolino de fuego. Era increíble, pero el chico de cabello azul lo atravesó con su espada casi tocándolo. Siguieron luchando y esquivando sus ataques ágilmente.

"Ya no eres tan fuerte como antes." Le dijo Yata.

"No, me he vuelto más fuerte que antes, mucho más."

Continuaron con su pelea. Mientras Kamamoto y yo nos quedamos viendo sin poder hacer nada. Ambos chicos estaban completamente metidos en su batalla.

"¿Qué pasa mono?" le dijo Yata mientras lo veía quedarse parado, desde su patineta.

En ese momento sacó dos cuchillos de su manga, y los lanzó hacia Yata, hiriéndolo con uno de ellos en el hombro; esto causó que se callera se su patineta y rodara unos metros en el piso.

Cuando vi que realmente lo lastimó mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y mi corazón se paró por un segundo, pero aún así reaccioné de inmediato y me corrí hacia él "¡Yata!"

Él seguía en el piso con el cuchillo clavado en su hombro sin poder levantarse.

"D-Dos colores." Murmuró Kamamoto cuando vio el color azul en su espada y rojo en sus cuchillos. "¡Maldición!" En ese momento el chico de azul lanzó dos cuchillos a centímetros de donde estábamos parados y de allí salió una pared de fuego, impidiendo el paso para que no pudiéramos acercarnos a Yata.

"Manténganse fuera de esto mocosos." Nos dijo.

No podía seguir viendo a Yata sufrir en el piso y a ese chico evitar que nos acerquemos. Estaba furiosa con él. No podía dejar a Yata solo, después de lo que él estuvo haciendo por mi. Me acerqué a las llamas que salían de los cuchillos y con mi mano formando su propio fuego tomé uno de los cuchillos. El fuego era diferente del mío, no era tan caliente como cuando me quemaba con el fuego antes de unirme al clan, pero aún así ardía un poco. Pero nada de eso me importaba, con el cuchillo en mi mano intenté hacer lo mismo que él y formando suficientes llamas lo arrojé al piso a centímetros de sus pies.

No pude recrear esa pared de fuego como lo hizo él pero si lo tomé por sorpresa, mientras él cambio su dirección para verme. "Mantente alejado de él, MOCOSO" dije con el otro cuchillo en mis manos y un aura roja rodeándolo.

"¿Ella es parte del clan?" dijo sorprendido, pero luego su expresión cambió a una falaz sonrisa "Esta chica es muy interesante."

"¡Deja de mirarla así!" Dijo Yata desde el piso, mientras se quitaba el cuchillo y se levantaba. "Asuka aléjate de esto." Yata parecía dispuesto a seguir. Comenzó a crear llamas más fuertes que las de antes. Pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte rayo de luz azul que los separó completamente.

"Ya es suficiente" dijo una mujer. Me volteé para verla y era una mujer con el mismo uniforme que el chico. "Guarda tu espada. Fushimi qué crees que estas haciendo a plena luz del día ¡¿Has olvidado en donde estas!?" La mujer lo detuvo completamente y me sorprendió lo rápido y fácil que lo hizo. Ella lo miró molesta y luego se volteó a Yata "Eres Misaki Yata de la facción del rey rojo ¿no? sirves de escolta y te llaman Yatagarasu.

Yata la miró y le dijo "Yo también sé de ti. Eres la mano derecha del rey azul, Seri Awashima. Te llaman… la mujer desalmada."

Ella cambió su expresión y le contestó "La única persona que me llama así es el dueño de cierto bar. Como sea no puedo dejarlos continuar ¿Qué tal si posponemos su duelo?"

"Él comenzó esto." Protestó Yata.

"Quizás no me expliqué bien. Su duelo será aplazado." Dijo cruzada de brazos.

"No tengo una razón para obedecerte, azul." Replicó.

Después de mirarse en silencio ella habló "Su rey… todo lo que hace es quejarse de lo mala que es la comida, termina y luego se va a dormir como un bebé. Él es un tipo difícil de tratar."

Yata se tranquilizó al escuchar eso. "Mikoto-san"

Ella le sonrió y Yata se sonrojó un poco "Vamos." Nos dijo y salimos de ahí.

Miré atrás de reojo mientras nos íbamos 'Entonces esos son del clan azul, Scepter 4."

Caminamos hasta una banca para ver la herida de Yata. Él se sentó y Kamamoto intentó ver su herida, pero yo los interrumpí de la nada.

"Eres un imbécil." Dije mirando a Yata con toda honestidad y muy molesta.

"¡¿Eh!?" se sorprendió y molestó.

"¡Era obvio que él te estaba provocando, y tú solo fuiste a buscar una estúpida pelea en una maldita escuela y mira como saliste, Idiota!"

"¡Esa no es manera de hablarle a alguien herido!" se molestó también.

"Créeme no le hablo así a los heridos, le hablo así a los idiotas." Dije irónicamente mientras lo miraba enojada.

Kamamoto nos veía pelear pero estaba más sorprendido de que yo esté enojada, después de verme preocupada cuando los veíamos luchar.

"Asuka-san cálmate, tú también Yata." Intentó moderarnos.

"Yo estoy calmada. Dile a este idiota que lo haga."

"No estas calmada, desde que volvimos empezaste a decir todo esto."

"Es porque actuaste impulsivamente en lugar de pensar un poco más."

"¡Tú tampoco pensaste mucho al tomar los cuchillos, pudiste lastimarte tonta!"

"¡Sólo lo hice porque estaba preocupada por ti imbécil!" grité lo que pensaba y los dejé callados. Cuando me calmé continué, mirando al piso "Vamos, te desinfectaré la herida en mi habitación."

Yata también miró hacia el suelo y se levantó.

"Bueno, mejor los dejo para que arreglen sus problemas. Seguiré buscando por un rato." Kamamoto se alejó y se volteó para ver a Yata. "Nos vemos enano de la patineta." Agregó con un tono juguetón y le sonrió.

"¿¡Q-Qué… O-Oi no te vayas estúpido!" Yata se alarmó al saber que su amigo había entendido lo mismo que él cuando escucharon la confesión de Asuka.

"¿Enano de la patineta? ¿Qué quiso decir, Yata?" preguntó la chica confundida.

"N-Nada. Vamos." El chico caminó más rápido en dirección a los dormitorios.

* * *

 **Bueno sé que técnicamente este capítulo se trata de lo pasa en el anime, pero le agregué unas cosillas mías. Así que espero les guste y sigan esperando el siguiente capítulo, en el que estoy un poquito trabada, pero valdrá la pena. (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧**


	14. Misaki

**Capítulo 14 : Misaki**

Llegamos a la habitación sin hablarnos. "Puedes sentarte en mi cama" dejé mi bolso y fui directo al baño donde tenía un equipo de primeros auxilios. Vi a Yata sentado en mi cama sosteniendo su brazo herido y mirando hacia donde no estaba.

Me acerqué a él "Quítate tu camiseta." Dije de la nada.

Él se sorprendió y me miró "¡¿Qué!?"

"No puedo curar tu herida si tienes puesta tu camiseta."

Yata se relajó al oír eso y se la quitó. Debajo tenía otra camiseta negra sin mangas así que podía ver su herida. Me senté a su lado en la cama del lado donde estaba la herida. Había sangre alrededor y no sabía qué tan profundo era el corte. Saqué algodón y desinfectante para limpiarlo primero. "Nunca hice esto antes, pero es mejor que nada." Le advertí.

Comencé a limpiar la herida despacio. A Yata no parecía dolerle, a pesar de que en realidad debería arderle, pero aún así soplé suavemente su herida para minimizar el dolor un poco. Cuando terminé utilicé una gasa estéril y cubrí su herida lo mejor que pude. Torpemente le di muchas vueltas alrededor y la até con un nudo.

"Listo" le dije un poco incómoda.

"…Gracias" respondió mirando al suelo.

Lo sabía fui muy dura con él hace unos minutos en la banca, tenía que disculparme.

"… Lo-Lo siento no debí gritarte allá fuera." Dije tímidamente.

Yata me vio triste después de que dije eso y me contestó "E-Está bien, no tienes que disculparte."

Un poco mejor volví a hablarle tímidamente "¿Te duele?" pregunté preocupada tomando suavemente su brazo y viendo su vendaje.

"No, estoy bien." Me sonrió un poco intentando calmarme.

Aún me sentía apenada por lo que le dije, así que besé ligeramente su herida sin tocarla demasiado. Luego le di una sonrisa avergonzada a Yata.

Él se enrojeció cuando me vio hacerlo. Pero luego me puse seria.

"¿Yata quién era ese chico que te hizo esto?"

Aunque dudó al principio, comenzó a hablar "… Se llama Fushimi Saruhiko, él era mi amigo desde antes de que nos uniéramos al clan rojo… pero él nos abandonó. Traicionó nuestro clan e incluso quemó su propia insignia, sólo para irse con los azules." Dijo Yata enojado al recordar.

"Ya veo, por eso lo llamaste traidor…¿Pero por qué te molestaba que te llamara por tu nombre?"

Mi pregunta le causó un pequeño escalofríos.

Yo lo vi y quise molestarlo un poco. "Entonces… Misaki ¿Eh?"

Él se enojo al escucharme decir su nombre "Sí, mi nombre es Yata Misaki. Pero no me llames así."

"Lo sé Anna me lo dijo una vez, pero ¿Por qué no te gusta que te llamen por ese nombre?"

Él me miró y luego miró para el otro lado "…Porque es un nombre de niña." Murmuró en voz baja, pero pude entenderlo.

Me reí entre dientes con su respuesta "No es cierto, y aunque lo fuera, que importa." Él me miró confundido "Tu no eres una chica y eso lo puede ver cualquiera. Y si alguien se atreviera a decirte eso ya estaría muerto." Me reí.

"Bueno, eso es cierto." Sonrió orgullosamente.

"Entonces ¿puedo llamarte Misaki?" le volví a insistir amigablemente.

"No." Me cortó de inmediato.

"Aburrido." Fruncí el ceño.

Me levanté de la cama "Voy a lavar tu camiseta." Dije tomando la camiseta ensangrentada a un lado de la cama.

"N-No es necesario."

"Déjame hacerlo." Dije tiernamente. Él no pudo decir que no y me dejó continuar.

La puse en la lavadora y después fui a buscar algo en mi armario. "Ten puedes usar esto." Le dije a Yata trayéndole una camiseta de hombre azul con manga corta.

Cuando la vio me miró fijo "¡¿Por qué tienes ropa de hombre!?"

"Es de mi hermano mayor." Le respondí "cuando creció y no le entraba le pedí que me la diera a mí. A veces la uso como pijama."

"Oh, ya veo." Dijo mirando para otro lado y se la puso. Pero cuando lo hizo, notó que le quedaba más grande que la él tenía.

Yo también lo noté y me reí un poco "¿Te queda grande?" pregunté sarcásticamente.

Me devolvió la mirada molesto "¿Por qué es tan grande?"

"Mis hermanos miden 1,80 y 1,82 cada uno." Presumí.

"Son muy altos… y aún así eres una enana." Me dijo molestándome.

"Mira quien habla, yo mido 1,64, y tú no debes estar tan lejos." Yo se la devolví.

"Mido 1,67 así que tú eres la enana aquí."

"Yo tengo 17, y tú 19. No te queda mucho tiempo para crecer como a mí." Alardeé.

"Cállate…¿Por qué siempre buscas pelea?"

"Porque es divertido pelear con las personas que uno conoce." Respondí inocentemente. "Siempre solía pelear con mis hermanos y mis padres. Desde molestarlos hasta jugar a las luchas de verdad como en la televisión y en películas de acción." Me reí recordando, me acerqué a él y me senté a su lado en mi cama.

'Pero él tiene razón siempre busco pelea cuando estoy con él o de una u otra forma siempre terminamos peleando. Y eso que él es el chico que me gusta, quiero que vea lo bueno de mí, pero…'

"Eso explica porque no eres tan…" Yata no sabía como seguir sin que sonara ofensivo.

"¿Femenina? Está bien, sé que no lo soy. Siempre fui una especie de 'chica-chico' desde pequeña. Me llevaba mejor con los chicos, además de que tengo dos hermanos mayores. Pero… todo cambió cuando crecí y empecé a gustarle a los chicos por mi aspecto y no por quien era." Asuka se rascó la nuca y sonrió incómodamente al recordar.

El chico vio que la chica estaba decaída al hablar y trató de animarla "N-No es que tu lado 'poco femenino' no me guste, eres más impresionante que otras mujeres por lo fuerte y valiente que eres… y-y es verdad que eres… m-muy hermosa, pero eso no es lo único bueno de ti. También eres amigable, consiente de tus acciones y no nos juzgaste cuando nos conociste por primera vez, a pesar de nuestra reputación, y aunque a veces puedes ser asquerosamente honesta con lo que dices, y también presumida y torpe, todo eso te hace ser quien eres… y a mi me gustas como eres." murmuró al final, mirando al piso con un suave color rojizo en su cara.

Asuka se quedó sin palabras por lo que escuchó y la única reacción que dio fue su sonrojo mientras miraba hacia otro lado. "Gr-Gracias Yata." Dijo avergonzada, aunque en el interior estaba extremadamente feliz, después de todo escuchó decir todo eso directamente de la persona que le gusta.

Yata se dio cuenta de su reacción y se sintió más nervioso sabiendo que la chica gusta de él.

"¿P-Puedo preguntarte algo más?" la chica rompió el silencio que se había formado "¿Por qué me evitabas desde que los encontré en la escuela y los empecé a ayudar a buscar? ¿Hice algo malo?" preguntó la chica preocupada como si fuera un cachorrito que hizo algo malo.

Yata dio un pequeño salto cuando escuchó que Asuka notó que él no la miró desde que escuchó la confesión e intentó contestarle aún nervioso "N-No, no hiciste nada malo. De verdad." Yata la tranquilizó, pero no le podía decir que la vio y escuchó lo que le dijo al chico cerca de la fuente.

"Ah ¿De verdad? Qué bueno. Pensé que estabas enojado conmigo o algo." Suspiró de alivio la joven y sonrió levemente.

"No estoy enojado contigo… creo que es lo contrario." Murmuró al final.

"¿Qué?" la chica no había escuchado lo que dijo al final.

"N-Nada...Tu mano" él apuntó a mi mano "¿Está bien? ¿No te lastimaste al agarrar los cuchillos del maldito mono?" preguntó irritado pensando en él.

Me alegró su preocupación "Deberías preocuparte por tu herida más que de mí. Yo estoy bien, soy una chica fuerte." Le dije con mejillas rosadas.

"Siempre dices eso, pero sólo has tenido suerte de no lastimarte hasta ahora, eventualmente te vas a encontrar con alguien con el que no vas a poder ganar, no importa lo fuerte que seas ahora." Él volteó su torso para mirarme frente a frente.

Suspiré mirando al piso "Lo sé, pero no pude dejarte ahí tirado lastimado. Cuando vi que de verdad te dio con un cuchillo, reaccioné de inmediato sin pensar" me corrí para estar más cerca de él con nuestras piernas casi rozándose "...Yo de verdad me preocupé por ti cuando te vi herido." Dije mirándolo a los ojos aún con un color rosado en mis mejillas.

Él se dio cuenta que me acerqué, su cara se enrojeció un poco, pero no se puso nervioso "Yo también me preocupé por ti ayer con ese tipo." Yata me miró a los ojos y llevó su mano hacia mi cara. Tocó con su pulgar mi labio que aún seguía un poco lastimado de ayer y se acercó más; lo que me tomó desprevenida, pero esta vez me quedé viéndolo acercarse, no iba a moverme, mis ojos estaban entrecerrados. Él estaba viendo mis labios mientras se aproximaba, sin quitar su pulgar de mis labios. Cuando ya casi podía sentir su respiración él habló "…Asuka." Me llamó como si me pidiera permiso para seguir.

Mi corazón latía realmente fuerte, y podía ver que Yata también estaba un poco más sonrojado. No tardé en responderle tiernamente "Puedes hacerlo…" y con esto yo también me acerqué a él un poco, terminando mi oración antes de tocarnos "…Misaki."

Pero antes de que pasara algo, alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación. "Asuka ¿Estás ahí?" se oyó del otro lado.

Completamente desprevenidos los dos adolescentes se separaron de inmediato, mirando en dirección opuesta a cada uno, completamente rojos.

"S-Sí, aquí estoy." Dijo la chica nerviosa apresurándose a atender la puerta. Cuando abrió la puerta vio a su compañera Kukuri. "Kukuri ¿Qué sucede?"

"Hola Asuka, quería pedirte prestadas tus notas de literatura. Con todo lo que tenemos encima, estuve un poco ocupada y no me dio tiempo de hacer mis apuntes, así que ¿puedes ayudarme? Por favor." La chica le rogó juntando las palmas de sus manos con fuerza y cerrando los ojos.

"Oh… claro, no hay problema." Le respondió Asuka calmadamente, aunque su corazón seguía latiendo rápido por el susto que pasó hace unos segundos.

La colegiala recogió de su bolso un cuaderno con sus anotaciones de la clase y se la trajo de vuelta a la puerta. "Toma, puedes devolverla cuando termines." Le dijo amigablemente.

"GRACIAS Asuka, me salvaste." Dijo feliz.

"No es nada." Asuka estaba feliz de ayudar, pero recordó que podía preguntarle algo importante en ese momento antes de que se vaya "Kukuri, espera ¿Has visto a Yashiro después de la escuela hoy?"

"¿Quién?" su compañera movió su cabeza a un lado confundida.

"Isana Yashiro… nuestro compañero." reforzó la chica.

"N-No sé de quién hablas Asuka ¿Segura que lo conozco?"

"Claro que lo conoces, Yashiro: cabello blanco, delgado, siempre llagando a escondidas a clase." Volvió a aclarar, esta vez preocupada por su reacción.

"Lo siento Asuka, no sé de quién hablas." Contestó desilusionada.

Asuka no podía creer lo que le decía y estaba muy confundida, pero no la quería retener más tiempo.

Al mismo tiempo su compañera volteó la mirada hacia dentro de su cuarto y vio a un chico sentado en la cama de su compañera, se sorprendió un poco, pero luego se acercó a la chica "Lo siento no sabía que estabas con alguien, mejor ya no te detengo." La miró sugestivamente "Gracias por las notas… y descuida, no le diré a nadie." Otra vez le dio una mirada sugestiva y le giño un ojo alejándose.

Asuka se paralizó un poco al escucharla interpretar lo que estaba pasando. "N-No es Eso." Le gritó nerviosa hasta que su compañera se había ido. Cerró la puerta y se volteó hacia el chico, ambos nerviosos, pero algo salió de pronto de la mente de Asuka, poniéndola seria.

"¿Escuchaste eso? Ella dijo que no conocía a Yashiro, pero fuimos compañeros en la misma clase desde hace semanas ¿Cómo no puede saber de quién hablo?" Preguntó preocupada sentándose en la cama de nuevo.

"Tal vez estaba mintiendo para encubrirlo." Yata también se puso serio.

"No, si estuviera mintiendo diría que no lo vio o nos daría una localización falsa. No sería tan tonta de mentirme sabiendo que ambas lo conocemos."

"¿Crees que decía la verdad?"

"Sí, Ella parecía completamente confundida cuando hablé de él, como si de verdad no lo conociera… pero eso significaría que ella se olvidó de él? No lo entiendo…" La chica estaba desorientada.

"Esto no tiene sentido, no pudo olvidarlo completamente de la nada… Tal vez ese chico no trabaje solo." Sugirió Yata.

"No, no digas eso, sigo creyendo que Yashiro no es quien está detrás de esto." Asuka se alarmó y defendió de nuevo al sospechoso.

"Mientras más lo buscamos, más se esconde, si de verdad fuera inocente, no creo que desaparecería." Eso le dio a Asuka.

Se encontraba acorralada, el chico al que ella dijo estar de su lado, no parecía ser del todo inocente en este escenario, pero no quería darse por vencida todavía.

"Si no podemos encontrarlo en esta isla, lo único que nos queda es Anna o que los chicos encuentren rastro de él." Dijo Yata.

Asuka asintió abatida. "Entonces no hay nada que hacer" suspiró rendida sosteniendo su peso con sus brazos detrás de su espalda

"Si, no nos queda de otra que esperar."

La chica rio tapándose la boca con una mano "Qué raro que TÚ digas eso."

"¡Hey Tú!" Se enfadó siguiendo el juego.

Pero cuando se vieron a la cara, recordaron lo que hicieron hace unos minutos, y se voltearon nerviosos, creando un ambiente incómodo.

"¿Q-Quieres jugar videojuegos?" preguntó nerviosa, aleatoriamente para romper el silencio.

"Ah, S-Sí." Contestó nervioso.

Asuka se paró y se dirigió al televisor frente a la cama, prendió la consola, y tomó dos mandos, le dio uno a Yata y se sentó otra vez en su cama. Así la incomodidad se fue rápidamente y se relajaron jugando por unas horas, ignorando lo que estaban a punto de hacer anteriormente.

* * *

No morí XD. Dios, de verdad que me tomó trabajo mentalizarme cómo continuar con la historia.

La verdad tenía pensado escribir la historia en otro sentido, pero me pareció mejor así, no quería adelantar mucho los eventos. Y sí, ya lo sé, en 3 días se enamoró (￣∇￣") pero bueno hay una película que da vueltas a eso varias veces XD (se llama 'Dan in real life')


End file.
